


NSFW

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Epilogue added, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mild D/s vibes, Smut, Smutty Thoughts, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: After seeing a video of Link's porn lookalike Rhett starts to develop very nsfw feelings for Link.





	1. Inciting Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a continuation to my first fic, Restless Legs. No need to read it to get this, though. :)

Rhett stared at the screen mouth hanging slightly open, eyes wide with disbelief. 

“Oh my god, Link, come look at this!” 

Link bounced happily from his table and leaned in to look at Rhett’s screen. Apparently, he didn’t realize what he was looking at. He scrunched his eyebrows together and cocked his head. When he finally did get it, his face flushed red and he whipped up covering his eyes. Only faint grunts and moans from Rhett's headphones broke the silence before Link yelped:

“What the crap, Rhett! Why are watching porn at work?”

“Oh, come on. Like you never have,” Rhett chuckled, amused by his best friend’s reaction.

“Have not!” Link claimed indignant. 

Rhett laughed and wiggled his eyebrows as embarrassment burned on Link’s cheeks and neck.

“Well, even if I had... I never would’ve announced it like this,” Link muttered and peeked between his fingers. The figures on the screen moved and Link’s breath hitched.

“I’m not really watching. Not like that. Stevie sent me the link. Someone had sent it to her,” Rhett explained quickly.

“Rhett, why is Stevie sending you gay porn?” Link’s voice had a weird edge to it.

“Look at the other guy! He looks exactly like you,” Rhett said excitedly, pointing at the screen. “Wait, he’s not really showing his face right now, is he? Hm.”

Link moved his hand gingerly and leaned slowly back towards Rhett's screen. The bodies on the screen moved and Rhett made a triumphant sound.

“Look, look! Oh, they moved again. That’s an interesting angle. Hmph, they’re not really concentrating on the faces now. Maybe I´ll rewind and pause.” Rhett fiddled with his laptop and after a moment, they were looking at a man mid-thrust, his face frozen to a look of what could be either described as pleasure or indigestion.

“I don’t know,” Link said peering at the screen.

“Oh, come on! Totally looks like a college Link. Did you forget to tell me something back then?” Rhett laughed and slapped Link’s shoulder playfully. Link jumped at the touch and shook Rhett's hand off.

“No! Very funny. Anyway, I don’t even see the resemblance.” Face still bright red, he returned to his desk.

“I do. Well, maybe not the eyes exactly, but the chin and the mouth definitely,” Rhett said, his eyes roaming the features of the man on the screen.

“Please don’t talk about my mouth while you watch that…stuff,” Link muttered.

“Oh, don’t be like that. It’s just bodies. What does it matter if they’re both hanging rope?” Rhett asked with a lewd eyebrow wiggle.

“Can you please shut that down? I can still hear the sounds. This is a workplace.”

“I actually think it’s kind of fascinating…” Rhett pondered out loud. Link eyed him over his laptop. Rhett could almost feel the annoyance emanating from him.

“Please. It’s making me uncomfortable.”

“Fine. It’s off.” And with a tap of his finger, it was. Link let out a relieved sigh.

“I’m sorry, man. Stevie thought it’d be funny.”

“Yeah. Whatever. Can we get back to work now?”

“Of course.” 

But Rhett couldn’t concentrate. The images of the video played on a loop in his head. That guy really looked like a young Link. The effect it had on him had caught Rhett by surprise. It wasn’t like he’d never thought about it; thought about Link in that way. There had been times, especially in college when his hormones had been on overdrive and they'd lived in such tight quarters. But he’d always chalked it up to horniness of his young adult brain. In those days basically everything that moved had been fuel for his sexual fantasies. And Link had been undeniably hot. Rhett could objectively see that. Lean and firm. Manly but in a nice, non-threatening way. And that goofy smile of his that made girls fall all over themselves even when he was oblivious of the effect he had on them. Time had only done him favors, Rhett realized. He was a man now. More angular and sharp somehow, but still with those soft and plump lips… 

Rhett caught himself staring at said lips. He shook his head and coughed audibly to exorcise his mind of the images that had just flooded it. Link leaning over him like the man on the video. Lips parted, hair mussed, muscles wound tight… Rhett couldn’t help the inevitable physical reaction. His cock jerked to life. Rhett jumped up so fast his chair fell with a loud clatter. Link looked at him with a frown.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Fine. Just gonna go get some tea. You want something?” It was his turn to try and hide his flushed cheeks. He lifted his chair, embarrassment coursing through his veins.

“No, I’m fine,” Link mumbled, his attention already back on his screen. Rhett hurried out of the office. He beelined to the communal bathrooms and locked himself in. Cold water splashed to the face might help, he thought, even though what he really needed was a cold shower – or an ice bath. His face shone red and glossy in the mirror and his eyes looked dark and glazed. The barrage of images of Link in salacious positions was not letting up.

_What is wrong with me?_


	2. Indecent Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett is seeing Link in a new light.

Rhett was back at his laptop. He’d muted the sound and was playing the video again. And again. The people in the video had morphed completely into him and Link many rewatches ago. He couldn't stop. It was like a hunger; to survive from one moment to the next he needed to press replay and devour the sight of their bodies pressing together. Rhett's breathing was shallow and his pants unbearably tight. Suddenly hands snaked from behind him, sliding over his shoulders, resting finally on his chest. A warm breath tickled his ear and he heard a low voice say: “Can I help with that, bo?” He didn’t dare to turn around. The hands moved lower and lower. And as they almost touched him where he most needed them to, Rhett woke up with a start. 

“Fuck!” The curse escaped his trembling lips. The bedroom was dark and filled with his ragged breaths. He was hot all over and tangled in his sweaty sheets. He threw them off of him and observed the telltale wet spot on his boxers. _Goddamn it, I'm a grown-ass man, not some horny teenager!_ It was going to be the second middle of the night cold shower he’d taken that week. Rhett undressed with jerky movements and threw his boxers into the laundry basket almost toppling it over in his rush. 

The cool water helped. He dipped his face under the flow of it and pressed his palms to the tiled wall of the shower. He closed his eyes. It seemed to ground him a little.

The rest of the week after the video incident had been hard. Literally. Rhett hadn’t actually watched the video again but he didn’t need to. The real deal was in front of him often enough. Rhett had started to notice some things that he hadn’t before. How Link looked in his jeans, especially when he bent down to talk to crew members over their desks. How his t-shirts pulled tight over his shoulders, showing off their muscle definition and width. How he sometimes pulled his own hair when he was concentrating on something. How, when he leaned against something, he did this little hip thrust that -every time he saw it - made Rhett almost lose it. How he apparently had to put anything and everything in his mouth. Good god, that man was a cocktease! 

They had filmed a chocolate taste test for GMM. That had been a complete nightmare. All that finger licking... Rhett let the shower run but it wasn’t helping as much anymore. He had started to think of Link’s lips again and before his mind could even really form a proper fantasy his cock was swelling up. Not even the cold water could deter the boner. Soon it bobbed happily between his legs and craved to be touched. He decidedly refused to. That would be just too much. He would not get himself off thinking about his best friend. Rhett was determined to get over this fixation. If he just ignored his thoughts they’d go away eventually. Right?

-

“What would be the worst Valentine’s day present?”

“Let’s talk about that.”

“Okay, we have to take that again. Link, your mike is not picking up properly.” Stevie’s voice spurred the crew into motion and filming stopped. 

Rhett closed his eyes and slouched down on his chair while someone busied to adjust Link’s equipment. It had been a hectic day. Rhett didn’t mind. He hadn’t had time to obsess over his thoughts. Link was in an especially good mood too. Joking with the crew between takes; making funny quips that Rhett already knew would make these episodes fan favorites. He’d managed to make Rhett cry with laughter while filming the last segment. For the time being, everything felt familiar and easy. Rhett reveled in the feeling. Maybe he was finally getting over it.

“Hey, that tickles!” Links voice pierced Rhett’s thoughts and he opened his eyes to see Link swatting Alex playfully while he straightened the microphone cord under Link’s shirt. Rhett almost growled audibly. He caught himself just in time. Still, the rush of possessive anger was so powerful he nearly choked on it. His fingers dug into his thighs and his vision blurred. Link was laughing with his head whipped back and Alex was purposefully tickling him now. It was too much.

“Stop it!” Rhett voice came out rough and louder than he'd meant. Alex jumped at the sound and apologized meekly. Link looked at Rhett and lifted an eyebrow.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just hungry I guess. Let’s get this over with and go to lunch,” Rhett muttered, embarrassed about his reaction. His weird obsession was spilling over to real life and he did not like it.

“Sure, man. Didn’t realize it was already so late.” Link patted Rhett on the shoulder and called out to the crew. “Okay, let’s take it from the top!”

Rhett was still trying to calm down when filming resumed. He could usually turn on GMM-Rhett quite easily when the cameras started rolling, but it took some effort now. Link seemed to notice, picking up the slack and carrying the episode. For some reason that made Rhett even more upset. He didn’t need to be coddled like that, especially not by Link. After the final cut was yelled Rhett jumped up and hurried away from the set. 

He was at the loft already eating when Link sauntered to their office affable as ever.

“That went well, don’t you think? Except maybe that last bit. Remind me not to let you get so hungry again. It’s not good for our brand,” Link said with a smirk when he climbed up the stairs. Rhett huffed at him and continued eating, thankful for the excuse for not talking. Link prattled on about their schedule while setting up his lunch. Rhett wasn’t concentrating on what he was saying. Instead, he stared at Link’s hands. His gaze followed how Link's fingers moved, ripped and adjusted containers and foods with grace and purpose. 

Rhett couldn’t help but think how it would feel if those hands touched him. Caressed his face. Pressed against his chest. Maybe slipped lower towards his pants. Rhett's mind filled with a vivid image of those fingers opening his belt buckle. Link on his knees in front of him. Head tilted upwards, those piercing blue eyes looking at him while he teased with his tongue. Rhett swallowed and adjusted his position moving his arm to cover up the growing hardness in his pants. What would it feel like if Link’s hands enveloped him completely and his lips…?

“Hey! Earth to Rhett. Did you hear what I said?” Link's voice shattered the image in Rhett's mind and painted his cheeks crimson.

“Oh, um, sorry no,” Rhett stammered with the sudden blush. If Link could read his mind right now... Rhett shuddered at the thought.

“Are you sure you’re okay? You look a bit feverish,” Link said, sounding genuinely worried.

That was it. Rhett had to deal with this thing. Maybe if he just bit the bullet and let his fantasy take its inevitable conclusion he’d get it out of his system. He didn’t really have much choice anymore. Before Rhett knew it, he’d decided to watch the video again. Tonight.


	3. Giving Into It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett tries to get over his obsessive thoughts with a little me-time but things don't go as planned.

Rhett knew he was stalling. He'd come home and made dinner; actually made something from scratch, not ordered in. He had showered, spending too long washing his hair and then styling it. He even recharged his laptop. Ridiculous, like he was going to need 10 hours of battery life for what he was about to do. He’d queued up the video. It was paused on the screen, the little window on the adult site still black. Next to the laptop was a bottle of beer and an empty shot glass. He’d already downed it twice imbibing the liquid courage but not really feeling the effect. There was also the most damning evidence of the occasion: a bottle of lube.

“Well, this is almost romantic. I’m only missing a candle,” Rhett said out loud. “And now I’m talking to myself. Great. I’m really losing it.” He slouched down on his seat and sank his face in his hands. He pressed his palms hard against his eyes, making his blackened vision dance with colors and shapes. He was still stalling.

Rhett drew a deep breath and lifted his face. _I'm just gonna do it. It's like ripping off a band-aid._ His hand hovered over the mouse. At the last moment, he realized with a sigh that he probably should get some tissues. He jumped up with purpose, a tiny bit relieved with yet another thing pushing back the inevitable.

Too soon he was back on his chair, a box of tissues next to the lube, staring at the screen. He wasn’t even sure anymore if he was scared because he wanted this so much or because he didn’t. With a sigh, he finally pressed play and shifted trying to make himself comfortable. There wasn’t really any plot to go through; it was pretty much straight to business. A blonde muscular man was on his knees in front of the Link-doppelganger. The pseudo-Link was fucking his mouth with vigor. Rhett stared, his mouth hanging slightly open as if ready to imitate what was going on in the video. 

Rhett hadn’t ever really watched gay porn. He didn’t mind dudes in his videos and happily watched a tag team taking on a woman, but this was something else. The vibe was so different. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and his palms sweat. It shouldn’t have been a surprise that it turned him on, not after a whole week of homoerotic thoughts, but it still was. He was mesmerized. Rhett had worn loose sweatpants for easy access and they were already getting crowded. All week he had been trying hard not to think about Link sexually. It was difficult to let go of that barrier. He stroked himself absentmindedly over his pants and let a picture of Link standing over him drift into his mind. The visual was so enticing a low groan rose to his throat and he pressed himself harder.

There was a graphic gargle sound from the video and Rhett’s hands shot for the laptop. Pause. A nervous giggle broke out of Rhett as he jumped up from the chair. He took a few steps and bounced on the balls of his feet, tightening his hands into fists and opening them to a shake. His whole body was buzzing. His stomach was in knots.

_Fuck. Fuck-fuck-fuck. Oh my God. What am I doing?_

Funnily enough, what he really wanted to do was call Link. That’s what he did when something was bothering him or when something amazing happened. And right now, he felt a strange mix of both of those things and Rhett longed for the familiarity of his friend’s voice. Link always managed to calm Rhett's agitated mind. Without really thinking it through he dialed Link.

“Hey, man! What’s up?” Link answered after two rings. Rhett could hear the smile in his voice. Suddenly, he had no idea what to say. His chest tightened at the image of Link lounging on his sofa, phone in hand, happy that Rhett had called him.

“Hello? McLaughlin! Did you pocket dial me again?”

“No, sorry! I’m here,” Rhett said, his voice finally returning.

“Okay. For a second there I thought I was talking to your ass again. What’s going on?”

“Um I…actually, I don’t know why I called.” Rhett’s laugh was a nervous and ended abruptly. _My hands are so sweaty,_ he observed silently. It felt like he was calling a crush. Like back in middle school, when they would call a home phone of a girl they liked. Equally excited and scared, desperately hoping that their parents wouldn’t pick up the phone.

“Okay, weirdo. Well, now that I have you, can I read you this script I wrote for that project we talked about today? Get your feedback?” 

“Yeah, of course.” 

“Great! Just a sec.” 

Rhett sat back down. An idea had formed. It was a horrible idea. Deep down he knew he shouldn’t, but he was already a bit too keyed up over the video. He could hear Link moving, probably going to his office. Rhett used the time to slip down his pants and uncap the lube bottle. He was so hard. _I shouldn’t be doing this._ A drizzle of lube made his cock jump expectantly and Rhett swallow hard. Slowly he wrapped his hand around his length and spread the slickness all over it.

“Okay. You ready?” Link’s voice came back.

“Yeah,” Rhett said voice hoarse. He faked a cough to cover it up. Link’s warm voice started to drone from the phone. Rhett wasn't listening what he was saying. He just concentrated on the cadence of his best friend's voice. Link's voice was like magic; Rhett had no problem letting the thoughts flow freely now. He thought about Link grabbing his hair, guiding his face onto his dripping cock. Rhett’s mouth filled by his warmth. Link’s thighs trembling slightly as he’d slowly push deeper and deeper into Rhett. Rhett held back a gasp and hoped that the sound of skin on skin was not loud enough to travel through the phone line.

Link’s voice was like a fuel to the fire. A fire he had ignored for decades, Rhett realized with a surprise. Now that he let himself feel it, he knew that this was something that had been in him for a long time. Buried deep beneath layers and layers of friendship and business partnership. It was like Rhett had hidden his feelings and purposefully lost the map but now there was a big X on them. How could he have missed it? How could he have missed this acute need for Link to touch him, take him, own him, use him? 

Rhett’s movements sped up and he had to bite down on his lip to stop himself from moaning. A small part of his brain tried to remind him that he could always just mute the phone, but he wasn’t in control of himself like that anymore. Later he would wonder whether he wanted to slip up; whether he wanted Link to know how thirsty he was for him.

“So, I don’t know about that last part. What do you think?” The questioning tone of Link's voice managed to pull Rhett from his fantasies. 

“Aah, it sounded good to me,” Rhett managed to get out, sounding almost normal. He was already so close. All he wanted to do was scream Link’s name and come all over himself. No, that wasn’t true. What he actually wanted was for Link to moan Rhett's name as they came at same time.

“You sure? Maybe I should shorten that somehow. Seems a bit repetitive,” Link pressed the issue.

“Yeah...um, uh...maybe? Just keep reading, please.” The last word came out as a needy plea. Rhett swallowed hard, suddenly terrified. 

“You sound weird. Are you sure you’re okay?” Link asked slowly.

Rhett reluctantly slowed his hand to a stop. He ached from the loss of friction. His cock was throbbing, precum dripping over his fingers. Without really thinking about it, he lifted his hand to his lips and licked it off wondering if Link would taste similar.

“Yeah man, sorry. Keep going. Let’s go over it after I’ve heard it all,” Rhett said with more of a steady voice.

“Hmph. Okay, I guess...” Link still sounded suspicious but continued reading. 

Rhett knew he really should stop now before it was too late. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t let go of this fantasy of coming to Link’s voice. He let his head fall back against the back of the chair and resumed his pace. It didn’t take long to get to where he was before the interruption. His fantasy had moved on too. Link was now on top of him, between his legs. Kissing him with a sloppy tongue, hands everywhere. Link's cock pressing hard against the cleft of his ass. Rhett shuddered and drew a slow deep breath trying to regain some composure. The idea of Link fucking him was both thrilling and scary. Rhett let his mind wander further. He thought about Link's cock slowly pressing in, inch by inch, filling Rhett up. 

Suddenly, it was everything that mattered to Rhett. All he needed was to know what that would feel like. He pressed the phone between his head and his shoulder and snatched the lube. His fingers were slick and ready in no time. For a second, he thought about moving to his bed but really, he just couldn’t be bothered. So, he scooted down on the chair and propped his other leg against the desk. Rhett reached down between his legs and brushed his fingertips against his entrance. He jerked at the feel of it but it was not from disgust as he might have thought mere days ago. Curiously he spread the lube from his fingers around the rim, feeling the tight pucker and the soft skin around it. After some hesitant touching, he steeled himself for what he imagined would hurt at least some. Slowly he pushed in a tip of his middle finger. A tiny gasp escaped his lips and immediately, he panicked. His body froze - he was barely breathing - as he listened for a reaction but Link just kept on reading and eventually, Rhett relaxed again.

It wasn't exactly painful as he'd expected. There was an unfamiliar stretch for sure but to Rhett's surprise, there was a definite feel of pleasure as well. He craved for more. As Link's honeyed voice filled his ears, his finger sank in deeper. It felt good. Too good to stay quiet. He wanted to whimper, call Link by his name, moan and curse. He wanted to plead for his cock to fill him like his finger now did. Rhett bit down on his cheek - hard enough to taste blood. He didn’t care. He was lost in the feeling, crazy with want. _Oh God, why haven't I done this before?_

Rhett added a finger. The stretch was both worse and so much better. He felt himself slowly relaxing as he got used to the feeling. Rhett experimented with the pressure and the angle of his fingers and suddenly, he was burning all over and his vision blurred from the surge of white-hot pleasure. He chased after it and scissored his fingers, hitting what had to be his prostate again and again. He moved in sync of Link’s steady stream of words. It felt too good, too perfect. The pressure inside him was building and Rhett realized with a surprise, _I might just come like this, without touching my cock anymore_. A moan was stuck in his throat. Link still read on. His voice was making Rhett crazy. His hand moved as if frenzied.

And then it was all too much. Phone still propped awkwardly on his shoulder Rhett added a third finger and, without warning, came hard. His back arched and the chair almost rolled out from under him. Rhett could feel his muscles contracting against his fingers as his neglected cock almost angrily emptied strings of cum all over his t-shirt. He tried so hard not to scream. 

He failed.

“Fuck, yes, Link! Ahhhh! Oh God!”

The silence on the other end of the phone was sharp and long. Then the call disconnected.

_Shit. I'm in trouble now._


	4. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett deals with the fallout of his actions.

Rhett was shaking. Remnants of pleasure still washed through him, slowly making way for the rising panic. The release had cleared his lusty brain. _Why the fuck didn’t I mute the phone!?_ Desperate to make everything alright again, he tried calling Link back. Rhett had to explain. He had no idea how he could, but he had to at least try. His stomach dropped when the call went straight to voice mail. Certain that it had been a mistake, Rhett called again. Link’s recorded voice was warm and tingly in Rhett’s ear, but the words made Rhett feel empty and cold. 

“Hey! You’ve reached Charles Lincoln Neal the Third. If you want to leave me - or Link - a message, do it after the tone. Thanks!”

Rhett threw his phone on the table with more force than he'd meant. It slid all the way against the wall, screen cracked. He was breathing shallow and fast, a sob close to forming. Link had shut his phone. Link never did that. Rhett’s thoughts spiraled. Link was obviously disgusted. And why wouldn’t he be? Rhett had basically used him as an unwilling phone sex line. Could this be the thing that broke them? Had Rhett finally done something that their friendship couldn’t survive? The pain in his stomach made him double over. Rhett lifted his hands to his head and almost threaded his lubed-up fingers through his hair. 

“Fuck,” he cursed, annoyed at himself. He needed to clean up. At least that was something he could accomplish. He padded to the bathroom feeling stupid and vulnerable. Forty-year-old man who'd just finger-banged himself and possibly ended the most important relationship of his life. And for what? Few minutes of empty pleasure? 

It had been good, though. God, so _fucking_ good... For a moment, Rhett let himself revel in the fresh memory. Then he sighed deeply and hopped into the shower for the second time that night. He probably could have just washed his hands and be done with it, but he felt dirty all over. He scrubbed himself furiously, turning his skin angry-red and raw.

After an unnecessarily long wash Rhett wrapped a towel around his waist and stared in the mirror. Outwardly he looked pretty much the same as before; inside he was a complete mess. He was supposed to get over it. It was supposed to be just a weird obsession. Like an itch, he desperately needed to scratch and after he did he was supposed to continue his life like nothing had happened. But fantasizing about Link wasn’t just a thing to try and then forget. Rhett loved that man. Well, that much had always been obvious. They had no problem saying that to each other now and again. _I love you, man. Me too, bo._ But now it wasn’t enough anymore. Rhett wanted more. It was bittersweet that it took him this long to realize it and that he had managed to drive Link away in the process.

Finally, with a sigh, he switched the bathroom light off and walked to the kitchen needing a drink. A bright light swept over the darkened room when Rhett stepped in. He lifted his hand to cover his eyes. His kitchen windows faced the driveway. There was a car there - Link’s car. Rhett stood still; the proverbial deer in the headlights. The engine cut off leaving Rhett in the darkness and to a tidal wave of panicked thoughts. Link stomped toward the front door. Rhett’s mouth was dry and his heart was trying to escape from his chest. _Link is here!_

Even though he knew it was coming, the pounding startled Rhett. Link wasn’t knocking; he was banging his fist hard against the door. Rhett sneaked into his foyer. In his panic, he actually considered not opening the door. His hand hovered over the handle as he listened to the ever-increasing thudding. Link had come to him! He was obviously mad, but he was here and that made Rhett incredibly happy. Rhett wanted to stay in this moment, just for a little while. But then he heard Link through the door.

“For fuck’s sake, Rhett! I know you’re there. Open the door!”

With a sigh Rhett did as he was told and Link barged in. He was wearing a loose t-shirt and pajama bottoms. Rhett couldn’t help but be amused by the sight. Link had driven to his house in his sleep clothes. The thought made Rhett’s heart flutter. Link looked haunted. His brows were in a deep furrow. His eyes were icicles; sharp and deep blue. His gaze pierced Rhett making him feel small and embarrassed. _Fuck, Link is seriously mad._ Rhett couldn’t remember a time when Link had looked at him like this. Link’s hands were still in fists and they shook dangerously. _Link wouldn’t hit me, would he?_ Rhett wasn’t so sure right now.

“What the fuck was that?!” Link growled.

“I…I’m sorry. Link, please…” Rhett searched for the words that could explain away the hurt that was distorting Link’s features. Link took a step forward his hands still visibly shaking. Rhett stumbled backward. They moved in a dance of step-back, step-forward through the hallway into the living room. Finally, Rhett's legs hit the couch. He collapsed on to it holding desperately on to his towel. Link loomed above him.

“Fuck. You. Rhett!” Link cursed slowly, pronouncing the words carefully, pausing between each word for emphasis. Rhett jumped a little at each word. Link’s face was close to Rhett’s. Too close. And even though he was yelling, Rhett couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if he just kissed him now. It would definitely shut him up but he was afraid he might get a beating.

“How could you?! I can’t believe you did that.” Link’s voice broke at the end of the sentence and he pressed his hand over his mouth drawing an angry breath that almost sounded like a sob. Rhett was in acute pain. He lifted his hands towards Link palms up in surrender. His mouth opened and closed but no words came out. Link stared at him for a second and then he doubled over and cried out. Not words, just a desperate sound of anger and pain. 

“I didn’t…I wasn’t thinking…I…” Rhett started, not being able to finish even a simple sentence. Link’s obvious pain was too much for him. He’d done this. He had selfishly broken a trust they’d spent 35 years building. 

“I didn’t. I wasn’t,” Link copied him in a mocking voice. “You didn’t what, Rhett? You didn’t think I’d mind you making fun of me? I know you’re not always the most considerate person, but I thought at least my feelings would be off-limits to you. I thought this was something we’d agreed on! That I would not bother you with it and you would not acknowledge it. I don’t remember there being a footnote about you fucking with my head like that!” Link walked back and forth as he spoke his hand tugging at his hair in anguish. Suddenly, he stopped in front of the desk. The desk that still had a certain video paused on the screen and the lube bottle tipped over next to it. 

“What's this?” Link’s voice was soft and confused.

“Link,” Rhett said his voice a pleading whisper; a one-word answer he hoped Link would be able to decipher. He was reeling. Had he heard Link right? He must have misunderstood. It almost sounded like Link was saying he had feelings for Rhett. That he'd had them for a long time and that Rhett supposedly knew. Link turned slowly.

“What were you doing?”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have called. And I definitely shouldn’t have…used you like that. I mean that must be some kind of sexual assault by phone, right? Link, I….”

His sentence was cut short by a body crashing against him. For a second, Rhett was thoroughly confused. How had Link ended up in his lap? Link’s hand was in Rhett’s hair tugging his head back to get a better angle and his other hand was pressed against Rhett’s bare chest. Their lips were almost touching. Rhett could feel Link’s nose rubbing against his own. He could feel Link’s warm breath on his skin. Link smelled faintly of beer and something sweet. With considerable self-control, Rhett pushed Link back to look at him in the eyes.

“What are you doing?” he asked breathlessly.

“Shut up and kiss me, you big idiot,” Link breathed and dove for Rhett. This time Rhett didn’t hesitate.


	5. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link talk and kiss. That's pretty much all this chapter is. :D

It was so much better than Rhett could have ever imagined. Their lips crashed together, both of them hungry and eager. It was almost violent at first. Like they had to see how close they could get to one another now after so many years spent not touching like this. Rhett wrapped his arms around Link’s waist, crushing him closer. Link seemed to have the same idea, wrapping himself tightly around Rhett. Link felt so small in his arms. It made Rhett feel a sweet ache at the bottom of his stomach. Link tongue ventured into Rhett's mouth and brushed up against Rhett's as it explored the new frontier. A low moan rose from Link's throat and Rhett caught it and devoured it. Link's hands were moving, pawing at Rhett's chest and stomach and moving lower still. Rhett could see that they were about to rush into this. Not that they couldn’t; not that Rhett didn’t want everything and anything right now but he also needed to savor the moment. His hands moved: one to Link’s hip and another to gently cup his cheek. Carefully he pushed Link of off him.

“Hey,” Rhett whispered. “Slow down.”

Link’s pupils were dilated, cheeks flushed, lips swollen and pink. Rhett had never seen anything so enticing in his life. Was this really something he could have had for years? The thought made a wave of sadness flush through him. Rhett tried to let it rush through him without holding onto it. There was no use feeling sorry for the past, they were here now, in the brink of something new and amazing. Rhett cradled Link’s face in his hands. His thumb brushed slowly against Link’s parted lips making him shiver and close his eyes.

“You’re so fucking beautiful like this,” Rhett’s whispered voice husky and low.

“I swear to God, Rhett. If this is still some kind of bit or prank, I…” Link’s voice quivered.

“Look at me,” Rhett ordered with the same low voice. Link’s eyes opened. 

“I am not playing. I want this to be completely clear. I. Want. You. Link. Neal.”

“Fuck,” Link sighed, sounding awed. His eyes didn’t leave Rhett’s. They sat like that for a moment; lost in each other’s eyes. Rhett kept slowly brushing his thumb across Link’s lips, finally dipping his finger into his mouth with the last pass. It was warm and wet and full of promises. Link sucked on his thumb and flicked his tongue against it. Rhett shuddered as the heat pooling in his stomach coiled and simmered. When Rhett pulled his finger out Link let out a filthy moan, as if he was already missing the feeling of Rhett in his mouth. Rhett tilted his face and kissed him gently. Lips barely touching. Link breathed a heavy sigh struggling to get closer. Rhett let out a low chuckle. His self-control was obviously better than Link’s. Even in this, they were so on-brand it was almost comical.

“Come on. Kiss me proper,” Link whined his hand tugging at Rhett’s hair again. 

“No,” Rhett hummed with a tiny smile. Link huffed, annoyed now. Rhett’s lips escaped his and found their way to Link’s jawline, pressing little kisses into the curve of it. He moved like that, teasing until his lips ended up behind Link’s ear. Rhett gently bit down on the soft skin there. Link gasped sharply and squirmed. Rhett pressed his face against Link’s neck and chuckled. It was plainly obvious to both that Rhett enjoyed Link moving on his lap. Link’s eyes darted to where he was sitting.

“You know what I realized just now?” Link asked with an audible swallow.

“Yeah?” Rhett still spoke against Link’s neck tickling him with his beard.

“That you’re pretty much naked.”

“Mm-hm. I just got out of the shower. You’re one to talk, though. You’re in your pajamas. It’s like you planned on spending the night.” 

Rhett could feel Link’s neck grow warmer as he blushed hard.

“You think I c- I mean, I’m not assuming anything, but…” Link stammered.

Rhett was now hugging Link tightly, still breathing into his neck; taking in the sweet, clean smell of him.

“You really think I’m gonna let you go now? My self-control is obviously impressive but not that impressive.” 

“I’m staying the night?” Link sounded almost giddy.

“If you wanna.”

Link nudged Rhett off his shoulder and touched his face gently, fingers sinking into his beard, finding his eyes again. Rhett could just drown in those blue eyes; they were bottomless.

“You know I do.”

“Do I? We should probably talk about that. You said that I knew, that we had agreed?” Rhett already missed Link’s lips, but they had time and this was bugging him. Link's gaze shifted. He stared at the wall an embarrassed look on his face. Rhett waited silently drawing slow circles onto Link’s lower back with his fingertips.

“I mean, you did,” Link finally said in a tiny voice.

“I’m pretty sure I didn’t.”

“Oh, come on! Don’t act like you don’t remember. Freshman year of college? That stupid Halloween party where everyone had to cross-dress or something.”

A forgotten memory was resurfacing in Rhett’s mind. He hadn’t thought about that night in decades. Link had worn a green mini-dress and a pair of high heels. To everyone’s surprise, Link had had no problem walking in them. In hindsight, he’d looked damn hot in that get-up. Rhett made a mental note to try and find the pictures taken that night. Link had been quite intoxicated. It was quite unusual for him to be that properly drunk. Link had been loud and obnoxious, somehow emboldened by the dress he was wearing - or possibly by the hungry looks he was getting - and had kept giving girls dressed as boys wild lap dances. At first, Rhett thought drunk-Link was hilarious, but as the evening went on, it became tiring. When Rhett took him home he’d thrown up outside of their dorm hall. Rhett basically had to carry him in and put him into bed. He remembered slurred words and a hand at the back of his head; he remembered lips closing in. 

“You tried to kiss me.”

“Yeah. And you _really_ didn’t take it well. You were disgusted. I felt like shit. And the next day, I tried talking to you about it and you said…you said you’d never wanna talk about it again. So, I never did. But see, you knew.” There was accusation and old hurt in Link’s voice. 

“Oh, bo. I… Fuck…” Rhett felt a little like crying as he tried to find the right words. Such a stupid miscommunication. What could have happened if they had just talked about it properly? “I thought you made a mistake. I thought your drunken brain mistook me for a girl. The next day, you were so embarrassed. I thought I was doing you a favor by saying we should just forget it.”

Link looked at him mouth hanging slightly open, brows creased.

“But - You were disgusted! Your face has been burned into my mind. All these years, every time I almost… I can see your face distorted and...”

“Oh Link, you had just thrown up. You smelled like a dumpster.”

“Oh. Had I? I…I don’t actually remember that.” 

“Yeah. I think that’s probably the drunkest you’ve ever been.”

“You might be right. So, are you saying that if I’d kissed you, let’s say - in the morning, you would have kissed me back?” Link asked hopefully. Rhett bit his lip and tried to think about it. He tried to get into the mindset of college-Rhett and chose the kindest truth he could.

“Probably? You were my best friend, the most important person in my life. If you’d wanted to do that I would have at least tried. And now I know that I would have liked it.”

“But you didn’t want me like that, not then?” Link kept prodding. It made Rhett sigh. He wanted to tell Link the thing he obviously wanted to hear. That all these years Rhett too had wanted him. But if he wanted to be truthful, he couldn’t say that.

“Yes and no. I mean, you remember me back then? Hormones, man. Make you think of all kinds of shit. But no, I hadn’t realized yet that I…”

“That you want me?” Link’s smile lit up his features. It filled Rhett’s stomach with butterflies. _He is so dang cute._

“That you are the most beautiful person in the universe and that I really wanna get into those pajama bottoms,” Rhett said with laughter in his voice and threw Link on his back falling on top of him. Link giggled as Rhett nuzzled against his neck again. Link’s breath hitched when Rhett’s fingers snaked under the waistband of his pajamas.

“Are we really doing this?” Link asked breathlessly, still sounding like he couldn’t believe any of this was happening. Rhett’s hand stopped. He let it rest on Link’s stomach.

“I hope we are. I’d pretty much do anything for you right now.”

“Anything?” Link’s voice was suddenly low and drawling. He pulled Rhett in and kissed him slowly, with an open mouth and teasing tongue. Rhett’s belly burned with the thoughts Link’s voice was creating in his mind. He answered in a similar tone.

“Anything.”

“I could really eat some Mini Wheats right about now.” 

Rhett propped himself up at arm’s length over Link who was now laughing at his stunned face.

“Seriously? You want to eat _now_?”

“Yeah, do you have any? I’m so hungry.” 

“Of course I have some. I always keep a box for you. Fine, let’s eat. But after that, I’m gonna do things to you. Things you’ve apparently dreamed about for the last twenty years or so,” Rhett huffed as he scrambled up from the couch.

“Deal! Can I suggest that you put on some pants too.”

“Really? You don’t like me like this?” Rhett asked and slipped the towel lower revealing the deep v-shape of his hipbones. Link’s breath caught and his goozle bobbed impressively as he swallowed hard.

“I can't say that I don't. But also I kind of want to have something to take off of you. To level the playing field.” 

“Maybe I’ll just make you eat your cereal naked,” Rhett suggested with a smirk.

“Maybe I wouldn’t mind that,” Link replied and in a fast, fluid motion whipped off his t-shirt baring his chest to Rhett's hungry gaze. Rhett swallowed at the sight of it. This was shaping up to be a great night.


	6. Cereal and More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the smut. ;)

Link sat across from Rhett, cereal bowl on top of the kitchen island, and was quickly devouring his portion. The infernal sounds Link made while eating would normally annoy Rhett but now he couldn’t be bothered. He spooned his own cereal slowly and admired the topless man. Had it only been little over a week since he’d started to see Link differently? It felt like it had been forever. It felt like he had waited for this his entire life. And then he realized that that might be exactly how it was for Link.

“So,” Rhett started. Link lifted his eyes from the bowl and smiled at him with a mouth full of food. He looked like a chipmunk. _A cute chipmunk_ , Rhett observed.

“Yeah?” Link asked after he finally managed to swallow.

“Can I ask? I mean we don’t have to talk about it if it makes you feel sad but I just… How long has it been - for you?”

“Oh, you know. Forever,” Link answered smiling. Rhett was relieved to notice that he didn’t sound that hurt anymore.

“Seriously? You’re not actually saying you’ve had feelings for me since first grade?”

“I kind of have, though. I guess I didn’t really know at first what I was feeling. I thought it was just an intense friendship. You remember how much later I started to get interested in girls?”

“Yeah… I just thought you were a late bloomer.”

“I don’t think so. I think I just realized at some point that you weren’t feeling the same way about me as I was about you. And then I realized I liked girls too and talking to you about that stuff, honestly, it made me feel closer to you. So, I took what I could.”

Rhett couldn’t think of anything to say. He didn’t want Link to think he pitied him but gosh, he felt horrible. All those wasted years.

“Oh, don’t look so sad, Rhett. I’m a big boy. It’s fine,” Link said with a small smile.

“but I feel like it’s my fault somehow. That I didn’t realize…” Rhett’s voice trailed away and his eyes burned. Link left his bowl on the counter and circled the kitchen island to wrap his hands around Rhett. With Rhett sitting on a barstool they were almost the same height. Link wedged himself between Rhett’s legs and pressed their bodies together. Rhett couldn’t help it; the warmth and the sweetness of him broke something inside his mind. A sob forced its way out. He pressed his face against Link’s shoulder marking him with his tears.

“Shhh. It’s okay. We’re here now,” Link whispered and slowly stroked Rhett’s hair. Rhett let the tears flow. It felt good letting Link take care of him like this. After a little while, he finally got hold of himself and let out a snotty laughter.

“I’m sorry. I’ve had a really weird week.”

“It's okay. It’s been a weird week for me too.”

“Did you notice something was off?”

“Yeah. But I had no idea what it was. I actually thought you were pissed off at me. I was trying to figure out what I’d done,” Link laughed.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry!” Rhett laughed as well feeling a bit embarrassed. Link smiled at him and gently wiped off the remnants of his tears. They just stared a each other for a while getting used to the closeness. Then Link got a mischievous glint in his eyes and cocked his head slightly.

“So,” Link used Rhett’s opening line.

“Yeah,” Rhett replied as Link had, butterflies in his stomach going wild.

“You were watching that video?”

“Yeah.” There was no use trying to deny it. 

“And I’m guessing that you were enjoying yourself?” Link asked his hands moving now. They slid down from Rhett’s upper back circling to his hips and pulled him closer. Rhett let out a tiny gasp. He could feel Link through his pajamas. The towel, now barely wrapped around him, had slipped to reveal Rhett’s other leg completely. He suddenly felt naked and vulnerable.

“Um…yeah you could say that,” Rhett confessed as the pinkness of his cheeks intensified. Link made a sound Rhett had never heard before, a low laugh that sounded almost like a growl. The sound was lightning and Rhett had the lightning rod. The arousal was so sharp it almost hurt. Link chuckled and leaned in. Rhett could feel his breath tickle his ear. 

“If you told me what you did, I might make it worth your while.” Link's voice was a low rumble and he punctuated his proposal with a slow, long lick down Rhett’s neck. Rhett let out a sharp breath and closed his eyes. _Good god, that tongue… The places it needs to go._ Rhett’s breathing was getting quick and shallow.

“I…um…I touched myself,” he rasped as Link gently nibbled the side of his neck.

“Oh, you can surely do better than that. Be more specific,” Link hummed against Rhett’s skin sliding his hands under the towel. Rhett felt a sharp pinch and yelped. He couldn’t help but giggle a little. Link lifted his head and looked at him with dark eyes, pupils blown wide.

“Tell me.” It was a command. Rhett swallowed hard trying to control his breathing.

“I - I didn’t do anything else with the video. I got self-conscious and stopped. And then I -“

“You called me.”

“Yeah.”

“Show me.”

“Huh?”

Link took hold of Rhett’s wrist and not-at-all-gently pulled him towards the living room. The towel was left crumpled on the kitchen floor. Rhett wasn’t sure if he shivered because of the sudden coldness or because of how Link was acting. He never knew he had a thing for being told what to do. But then again, he also never knew he had a thing for Link. It was a week of self-discovery.

“Sit.” Link pushed him onto the desk chair and crossed his arms. Rhett had to look up at him from his position. Link stood leaning against the desk, his hips tilted invitingly. His pajamas were not doing a great job hiding his erection.

“You used me. You called me and got yourself off on what? Just my voice?” 

“I’m sorry,” Rhett whispered cheeks burning.

“Don’t be sorry. Show me.”

Rhett’s whole body was warm and aching. The embarrassment and arousal seared him. With an unsteady hand, he pointed at the lube. Link lifted one eyebrow and smirked. He gave the bottle to Rhett and resumed his position of power waving his hand to indicate that Rhett should get on with it. Rhett doused himself with the slickness and drew a shaky breath. His eyes were on the wall when his hand started to move slowly.

“No. Look at me,” Link snapped making Rhett jump in his seat. He found Link’s eyes and tried to hold a steady gaze. Link licked his lips and Rhett could see his breathing was getting heavier. Rhett 's hand was moving quicker now; he’d found his pace. A low drawn-out moan escaped him when Link moved his own hand and pressed on his clothed cock. What wouldn’t he give right now to get his mouth on Link.

“Can I?” Rhett pleaded nodding towards Link’s crotch.

“No.” 

“Link, please. I need to ¬-“

“You need to do what I fucking tell you to do,” Link ordered with a voice so low and raspy that it made the hairs on the nape of Rhett's neck stand on end. Link was touching himself over the pajamas now, languidly caressing his length. It was making Rhett a complete wreck. Not being able to touch Link was physically hurting him. 

“This all you did?” Link asked nodding towards Rhett’s throbbing hardness. Rhett felt the burn on his cheeks. His eyes flitted away from Link’s.

“Um...yeah.”

“Tsk, tsk,” Link tutted and grabbed Rhett’s chin roughly. Rhett made a tiny whimper. Link’s mouth twitched at the corner and he bit his lip before continuing. “You really think I don’t know you better? What did you do, Rhett?”

“I – uh - I put a finger in me,” Rhett managed to confess, his voice was barely a whisper. Link’s fingers were still digging into his jaw and he never wanted him to let go. But even in this state of acute arousal, he wasn’t sure he could do _that_ in front of Link.

“Just one?” 

“No.”

Link’s eyes opened wider and he let out a long breath.

“Fuck, Rhett. That’s so goddamn hot.”

That was it for Rhett. He suddenly knew very clearly that he’d do anything Link told him to. Just so that he could keep seeing that look on Link’s face. Link finally slipped down his pants exposing himself to Rhett’s hungry gaze. He was magnificent. Rhett felt dizzy and his mouth watered. Link was so fucking big.

“Show me,” Link ordered grabbing his leaking cock. “Now, Rhett.”

Rhett was feeling lightheaded. He was having an almost out-of-the-body experience. He felt like his movements weren’t his own; he was watching from afar as he poured lube on his fingers and lifted his leg next to Link against the edge of the table. Link let out a low whistle at the sight he was presented with.

“Shit, McLaughlin. Never knew you were such a good boy.”

The physical feeling was the same as it had been earlier that evening. But the pleasure Rhett felt was out of this world. The feeling of being filled up as Link stared at him, mouth hanging slack touching his gorgeous cock, was almost too much. He was three fingers in faster than before and he found himself craving more. He was also very close. Link’s pace had escalated too. His breathing was heavy, and his eyes glazed over. Rhett marveled at the sight.

“Link,” Rhett whined. “Please, Link, just fuck me, please. Fuck me now. Please.” His words strung together into a whimpering plea. Link’s hand stilled and he seemed to have stopped breathing. He was staring Rhett looking almost confused.

“Link. Please.” Rhett was still panting and fucking himself with his fingers.

“You sure?” Link voice had lost its authoritative edge. He sounded disbelieved.

“Yes. Please. Do it. I want you.” 

"Gosh.”

Link nudged Rhett’s leg down from the desk and pulled him up. Rhett’s head swam white spots appearing on his vision. For a second, he was afraid he might pass out. Then Link turned him over pushing him against the desk. Rhett grabbed on to the desk with desperation, happy to have something to ground him. His legs were trembling. Link‘s knee kicked his legs apart and he heard the lube bottle make an obscene squirting sound. Then he felt Link's cock against him - he was so much bigger than his fingers had been. Rhett instinctively arched his back. The motion made Link gasp.

“Goddamn it, Rhett. If I’d known you’d be such a slut for me, I’d have done this ages ago.”

Rhett just moaned and moved against Link. He was sure that if Link waited even a moment longer he would explode. 

“I need you. Please.” 

Link grunted as he finally inched in. Rhett let out a wail of pain and pleasure and pushed against Link’s heft impatiently. Link groaned and moved further in. Rhett’s knuckles went white as he squeezed the edges of the desk. He seemed to have forgotten how to breathe. 

“More,” he growled. 

Link adjusted himself, moving in and out, again and again, moving deeper with every thrust. Rhett pressed his cheek against the coolness of the desk and made a guttural sound that seemed to spur Link on. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry – Rhett I’m so close,” Link panted moving faster.

“Yes. Oh, God, Link. Fill me up.”

Link needed only two more thrusts and he was done. His body tensed and he let out a garbled yell. Rhett could feel him pulsing inside him. It was perfect. Link’s body collapsed on top of him and Link slid out. 

“I’m sorry,” Link mumbled. “I couldn’t... You felt too good.”

Rhett pressed his forehead against the desk and smiled. He felt strangely satiated even though his cock was still throbbing between his legs. Link sprawled on top of him was like a weighted blanket; it made him feel safe and happy. After a little while, Link roused pulling Rhett up with him.

“You’re not done,” Link murmured and turned Rhett to face him.

“It’s okay. That was – the most perfect thing.”

Link had a content look on his face as he nodded emphatically.

“Yeah. I still wanna take care of you.”

“I’m not opposed to that,” Rhett whispered caressing Link’s smiley face.

Link was on his knees before Rhett even realized what was happening. 

_That tongue…_

That was the only thing Rhett had time to think before he disintegrated.


	7. A Mythical Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's a bit short but it's all smut so...

Rhett woke up feeling disoriented. The sun shone brightly on his face, the whole bedroom bathed in its light. He’d apparently forgotten to pull the curtains last night. _What was I doing?_ And then it hit him. It was a sweetly delicious punch of knowledge. _Link._ Link was here. Actually, Link was tightly wrapped around Rhett his forehead nuzzled against his neck hand wrapped around his stomach and a leg heavy on top of his. Rhett’s hand was resting on his hip. Link’s morning wood was rubbing up against Rhett’s side and Rhett’s lower belly immediately grew hot and tight. 

Images of last night flashed through his mind. Link looming over him while he touched himself. Link’s hot breath against his back after he’d cum inside him. Link on his knees making that tongue of his work overtime, his blue eyes watering from the effort, looking up at Rhett as he came, knees buckling. Rhett’s hand had started to work on himself without him even noticing. Link suddenly lifted his head to look down at Rhett’s pulsing want - probably roused by his jerky movements. 

“Mmmm, you starting without me?” Link mumbled sleepily and slapped Rhett’s hand away taking its place. His head fell heavily back on Rhett’s chest as he slowly moved his hand along Rhett's cock. Rhett turned to kiss his silver-streaked hair and chuckled under his breath.

“Sorry, bo. Couldn’t help it. Didn’t wanna wake you.”

“You can always wake me for this. Actually, from here on out you’re obligated to wake me for this.” Link’s voice was laced with a smile. 

“You want me to wake you every time I get a hard-on?” Rhett asked laughing.

“Mm-hm,” Link hummed against Rhett’s chest and kissed it for emphasis. 

“What if you’re not here?”

“Well, then you just have to wait, don’t you? This thing is mine now, you’re not allowed.” Link’s hand sped up and twisted at the head making Rhett growl low and needy.

“Fuck, Neal. You’re cruel.”

“Am I? And here I thought I was doing you good. Want me to stop?” With that, his hand slowed down and stilled. Rhett’s cock was throbbing in Link’s grip and his body involuntarily bucked against Link’s teasing hand aching for more.

“No, don’t stop,” Rhett managed to gasp.

“How about you ask me nicely?” Link said with a low voice and let go of Rhett. It was like the air was stolen from his lungs. He bucked again blindly seeking for Link’s grip.

“Please, Link. Please, touch me.”

Link’s hand dropped lower tugging gently on Rhett’s balls. Rhett sucked in a sharp breath.

“That’s my good boy,” Link said patting Rhett's stomach and grabbed him again quickly picking up his pace. Rhett moaned moving his hips to get more of that sweet, sweet friction. He was panting now. His hand found Link’s neck and lifted him for a kiss. Link’s lips were eager and Rhett felt euphoric. This is how he wanted to wake up every morning. Link’s mouth moved against his their tongues twisting together. It was sloppy and warm and Rhett couldn’t help but remember how Link’s mouth had felt on him the previous night.

“I’m already close,“ Rhett warned fingers tugging Link’s hair as he pulled their mouths apart. He wasn't exactly what he expected to happen but it was definitely not what did. Link let out a low laugh and slowed down to stop. 

“I don’t think you should come just yet.”

Rhett whined loudly and his hands shot for himself. He wasn’t really thinking; the release was too close. He needed to tumble over that edge, needed to cum here wrapped in Link's warmth. But his hands were forcefully pressed against the mattress. Rhett opened his eyes and scowled at Link. He somehow ended up sitting on top of Rhett’s thighs. Rhett tried desperately to yank his hands free but Link shook his head with a devilish grin.

“I think your gonna lift your hands on top of your head.”

“Am I?” Rhett snapped back still breathing heavy. His cock was throbbing painfully between his legs, precum glistening on the abandoned head. Link’s touch was like a phantom pain. Rhett was almost certain he could finish himself off by just imagining Link’s strokes. His hands were twitching with the need to finish the job.

“Yes. Because if you don’t, I’m not gonna touch you for a week.” Link let go of Rhett’s hands and smiled sweetly.

“-the fuck, Neal,” Rhett growled hands shaking. A hot flash of anger raced through him followed by deep sorrow. The idea of losing Link's touch right after it had been given to him was unbearable.

Link crossed his arms on his chest and cocked his head waiting for Rhett’s decision. Rhett’s stomach tightened. Link looked so sweet. And so fucking sexy. His naked body lean and muscular. His impressively hard dick bobbing so close to Rhett’s. He was pure eye candy and Rhett was hungrily lapping him up. How was he doing this to him? Rhett had never felt anything close to this with any of his previous partners. He was completely at the mercy of this man and honestly, he loved everything about it.

Link was still smiling. He tapped his fingers to his wrist indicating he was still waiting. A bead of sweat rolled down Rhett’s temple and he swallowed hard. He was so close to the edge it was basically torture. But the thought that he’d have to wait a whole week for Link’s next touch was intolerable. Slowly he lifted his hands up and laced his fingers together on top of his head.

“Good. Took you long enough. Almost feel like I should punish you for that,” Link said with a pleased smirk and licked his lips hungrily. Rhett just nodded breathing hard.

“Do whatever you need. Just touch me again, please.”

Link dropped his hands to Rhett’s hips making him jump a little. The returned touch was like an oasis for the parched man. Rhett hummed out his relief. His head fell back and his eyes fluttered shut as Link’s hand traveled up and stopped on his chest. Then Link’s fingers found his nipples twisting suddenly. Rhett growled and drew an unsteady breath. Link chuckled leaning over and slowly licked the reddened flesh. Rhett moaned and his hips involuntarily lifted making his cock rub against Link stomach. His wetness smeared onto Link’s abs. Link straightened and Rhett watched in amazement as he wiped the substance of his stomach and stuck the coated finger into his mouth. Link closed his eyes and let out a tiny noise of pleasure that almost made Rhett cum on the spot. His cock twitched and he let out a hoarse groan.

“God! What are you doing to me?” Rhett’s voice cracked.

“Probably the same thing you’re doing to me. You have no idea. God. How fucking gorgeous you look like this. Sprawled under me. The look on your face. The beautifully thick cock of yours just calling for me. I’ve fantasized about this thousands of times but there is no comparison. It’s taking every ounce of my self-control not to just sit on your cock and ride you hard until we’re both raw and beat,” Link was monologuing. His eyes had gone black and he was panting and touching himself.

“Why don’t you?” Rhett asked hopefully hands still on top of his head. He was afraid to move them. He just breathlessly stared at the vision that was Link.

“You’d cum in seconds,” Link answered with a crooked smile. “When you fuck me, I want it to last hours.” 

Then he apparently decided that he’d tortured Rhett enough and dove for his dick. Rhett gasped for air as his cock sunk into Link’s keen mouth. Link’s tongue stroked him and his hand grabbed the part he couldn’t get down. Spit and pre-cum mixed to wet Rhett’s length and Link gently sucked on the overstimulated head making Rhett buck wildly under him. 

“I’m –“ Rhett managed to get out before he came - hard. Link swallowed all of it as he came too by the strokes of his own hand. In the throes of his own orgasm Link kept lightly licking the head of Rhett's cock, milking him dry and beyond. It was like he couldn’t stop even then. Rhett was shivering uncontrollably. The comedown lasted a lifetime. Finally, Link dropped his head to rest on Rhett’s thigh. Rhett was somewhere else; his mind as spent as his body. Absentmindedly he reached down to stroke Link’s hair.

“Fuck.” The curse fell from Rhett’s lips. He hoped Link would know all he was trying to convey with it.

“Yeah.” Link sighed making Rhett smile.

“Breakfast?”

“Why not.”


	8. A Lazy Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a tiny bit of fluff before I make them sad

Link sat at the kitchen table leafing through the morning paper. He was still wearing his pajama pants, but he’d borrowed a shirt from Rhett. It was a bit too big for him and Rhett thought that the blue made his eyes shine. Seeing Link in his shirt was making Rhett feel warm all over; he wasn't touching Link right now but he was still somehow with him. 

Rhett was making breakfast. There was a soft sizzle on the stove coming from the frying eggs. Rhett threw some bacon on the skillet too and flicked on the kettle for his morning tea. 

“You want some coffee?” Rhett asked Link and flipped the eggs.

“Yeah, thanks,” Link answered attempting to stand up. Rhett sailed over and pressed his hand on Link's shoulder.

“Sit down, babe. I’ll get it,” Rhett said and kissed the top of Link’s head. Link’s fingers touched Rhett’s hand briefly before he moved on towards the coffee maker.

“Aren’t you domestic,” Link chuckled. Rhett smiled back at him.

“You’ve been so good to me. Wanna return the favor.”

“I can think of a few different ways for you to do that,” Link mused as he watched Rhett move about the kitchen. His eyes roamed to Rhett’s waist where his sweatpants hanged low baring a strip of skin as Rhett reached for a mug from the high shelf.

“Sure you can.” It was Rhett’s turn to chuckle as he noticed where Link’s gaze had wandered. Link just wiggled his eyebrows and continued enjoying his morning show.

They ate in a comfortable silence. It was Saturday and there was no need to hurry. Occasionally Rhett’s hands brushed lightly across Link’s hand making Link’s face break into a wide smile. When he was done Rhett leaned back on his chair and laced his fingers together behind his head looking at Link intently. Link was chewing his last strip of bacon. He nudged his glasses up and asked:

“Something on your mind?”

“You ever been with a man before?”

Link’s brows shot up. He lifted his coffee and took a long drink eyeing Rhett over the lip of the mug. He had a contemplative look on his face; like he was trying to decipher what Rhett wanted to hear.

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. It just seemed like... all of that wasn’t new to you.”

“What do you want me to say?”

“The truth, preferably.”

“There have been men. Not many but a few,” Link said slowly studying Rhett’s reaction.

Rhett wasn’t ready for the flash of jealousy. _Fuck._ He had figured that was the case but hearing Link actually say it made Rhett’s stomach tighten. He tried to control his facial expression, make it seem like he was just mildly interested. He could see Link’s eyes squint a little; he couldn’t be deceived that easily.

“You never told me,” Rhett said his voice barely a whisper. His hands moved onto the table and he started to pick his cuticles.

“No. And I’m sorry about that. It was…” Link was searching for the right words. His hand was in his hair tugging it nervously again. “It just seemed too hard. I felt that if I told you, I had to confront my feelings for you. That we had to talk about it. And I just couldn’t deal with that.”

“I’m sorry I made you feel like you couldn’t tell me,” Rhett said sadly leaning his chin against his hands to hide their shaking.

“Oh, no. You didn’t do that. It was all in my head.” Link reached for Rhett’s hand over the table. Rhett moved his hand slowly trying to control the trembling. Link envelop his hand between his own and lifted it to kiss it gently.

“It’s okay. Seriously, don’t worry about it.”

“Who?” Rhett wasn’t sure he wanted to know but the question still escaped him.

“No one you know. Just random hookups. Nothing serious.”

It shouldn’t have mattered but Rhett was relieved, nonetheless. Then Link suddenly smiled like a thought had come to him that would make Rhett feel better.

“But last night was kind of my first time too.”

“How come?” Rhett asked confused.

“I’d never topped anyone before.”

“What?”

“You know, I hadn’t been the one who…”

“Oh, no. I know what topping means. I’m just surprised. You were so…I don’t know…dominating last night. I thought for sure that was your thing.”

“No. Not my thing usually.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know. I didn’t like...make you do something that you were uncomfortable with?” Rhett was suddenly worried.

“Oh, God no! It was amazing. So hot. I’d just never wanted to do that with anyone before. With you…I’d do anything with you, I guess.” Link blushed as he said it. Rhett smiled and his insides grew warmer. 

“But would you rather that I…?” Rhett let the question hang in the air.

“I mean, I can’t say that I wouldn’t want that,” Link said flushing crimson and hiding behind his coffee mug again.

“I can’t wait.” Rhett’s voice was a low murmur.

For a while, they just stared at each other both imagining the possibilities. Then Link smiled and chugged the rest of his coffee.

“Any plans today?” he asked.

“I was thinking about maybe kissing this gorgeous guy until he begs me to stop.”

“Oh, well, maybe I should get out of your hair then. So, you can get on with that.” Link’s face was flushed and he smiled teasingly. A low laugh shook Rhett’s chest. He pushed his chair back a little and opened his arms. 

“C’mere,” he murmured an invitation.

Link jumped up and crept around the table settling down on Rhett’s lap with a deliberate squirm. Rhett shook his head feeling slightly amused and cocked an eyebrow at him. Link just smiled sweetly as he wrapped his arms around Rhett’s shoulders. Link’s lips closed in and Rhett accepted the kiss gladly. It was gentle and sweet, their lips parting slowly drinking each other in. Link tasted of bacon grease and coffee and to Rhett, it felt like the best taste in the universe. Rhett hummed happily against Link’s lips and pressed their foreheads together. Link’s fingers burrowed into his hair at the nape of his neck. Rhett closed his eyes and enjoyed the simple pleasure of his touch.

“Gosh,” he breathed.

“You like this?” Link asked with a deep voice tugging on Rhett’s hair gently. Rhett nodded lightly and opened his eyes to look at Link’s. He knew now that Link was getting worked up again; his eyes were turning black.

“Not that I don’t like it,” Rhett started. He was smiling to lessen the harshness of his words. “But do you ever simmer down?” To his relieve Link laughed and let go of Rhett’s hair.

“I’m not usually like this. At least I don’t think so. You make me all hot and bothered.”

“I guess it’s understandable. We have many years worth of lost intimacy to make up for.” 

“Yeah. But I can tone it down. If you want me to.” Link lightly kissed Rhett’s forehead. 

“Just a little bit, okay? I just feel like I’m constantly catching up.”

“I can imagine.”

Rhett moved slightly trying to find a better position. His back was aching. It must have shown on his face because Link got up and offered his hand to Rhett.

“Let’s move to the couch. More comfortable. I’ll promise no more funny business.”

“I mean, I’m fine with _a little_ funny business,” Rhett chuckled as he followed Link into the living room. They settled on the couch. Rhett sat down leaning against the headrest, Link collapsed on his back, resting his head on Rhett’s thigh.

“This vanilla enough for you?” Link asked eyes twinkling at Rhett. 

“Oh, shut up.”

“Okay, sir. I’m sorry, sir.” Link was obviously mocking him now. His voice was laced with mock obedience and his eyes were big and innocent.

“You’re such a tease.”

“Sorry.”

“You’re not sorry.”

“No, not really.”

Rhett laughed at that. Link just smiled and closed his eyes. Rhett stroked his hair slowly. It was all over the place - a shaggy mess. Link hadn’t yet styled it this morning. _Bed hair. I'm actually petting Link Neal’s bed hair. How did this happen?_

“Do you want to watch some Netflix?” Rhett asked.

“No, not really.”

“What do you wanna do then?”

“Can we just sit here and do nothing?”

“I guess. You’re gonna get bored real quick, though.”

“Am not,” Link pouted and burrowed further into Rhett’s lap. He twisted to his side and nuzzled his face against Rhett’s stomach. Rhett let his non-hair-petting hand fall onto Link. He bunched up the shirt into his fist yanking up and exposing the soft flesh of Link’s side. Link yelped a little when Rhett’s fingers started to teasingly travel up and down his skin.

“Tickles,” Link moaned into Rhett’s stomach squirming to get rid of the offending fingers. Rhett didn’t stop and slowly Link relaxed into his touch. Link sighed contently and after a little while, his breathing steadied. Rhett looked at the sleeping man on his lap and felt a wave of pure happiness wash over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has gotten a bit out of hand. This was supposed to be only a few chapters long side project while I planned my first real fic with plot and all. Can't seem to let them go, though. :D


	9. Spiraling

They spent the day together. Link went home and got a change of clothes. He was back so fast that Rhett asked him with a laugh if he just went to the nearest store and bought the stuff instead of driving all the way home. Link answered by pinning him against the wall of the foyer and making him beg for his touch.

They made dinner together and watched a movie. They talked about projects they'd been working on. It could have been a Saturday night like any other before it, except for the fact that they were touching each other constantly. A hand on a hip, a light kiss on the lips, shoulder to shoulder, curled up next to each other. It was a festival of skin on skin and they were the star performers. That night Link finally got his fantasy fulfilled when Rhett took him slowly, making him a needy mess. Link's whimpered pleas and praises lighted such a fire in Rhett that he wasn’t sure how he could ever get it extinguished. After Link had cum twice he fell asleep curled up in Rhett’s arms.

On Sunday they both had prior engagements. They parted with longing kisses that didn’t seem to stop even though Link was halfway out the door. After Link had left Rhett started to feel like the whole weekend had been a fever dream of his. He sat on his bed for a while, on the tangled sheets they’d left behind, and tried to get a grip on reality. It had happened for sure but Rhett couldn’t help but think what it all meant going forward. They had to go to work on Monday. Their life at the office felt so distant almost like another world. He hoped that Link didn’t expect them to “be out” at work. That just seemed like too much, too soon. He’d have to talk to Link about it before tomorrow.

But he didn’t get the chance. They kept missing each other. Rhett slept restlessly and woke up too early by his worried thoughts. He knew he was spiraling but he couldn’t help it. Link was obviously so much farther in this than he was. He’d felt this way for decades. It had barely been a week for Rhett. He hadn’t even had any time to think about how this affected his sexuality. Was it just Link or was he attracted to other men too? Did it even matter? Did he want to explore the possibility?

When he finally got up it was one of those mornings when everything seemed to go wrong. He noticed a hole in his favorite shirt and then he managed to trip and pour some scalding hot tea on himself. After he got out of the cold shower and applied the burn ointment he was definitely late for work and in a foulest of moods. Traffic was horrible and just added to his anxious state of mind. When Rhett finally pulled into the parking lot of Mythical Entertainment his hands were shaky and he felt jumpy. He was also late for a meeting. Link was already at work; his car was parked on his spot.

Rhett tried to slip into the meeting room inconspicuously but of course, everyone stopped what they were doing. Rhett apologized quickly and flushed red with embarrassed. Link’s face had lit up when he walked into the room. It should've lifted Rhett's mood but it only made it worse. Rhett purposefully sat as long away from him as he could. Stevie was getting him up to speed with what they’d already talked about. Rhett had trouble concentrating. His hand was hurting from the burn and his mind seemed to be in tatters. From the corner of his eye, he could see that Link was looking at him with a confused expression.

They had no time to talk in private before lunch. It was a flurry of meetings and filming. When they finally sat down to eat Rhett had no appetite. He just stared at his food. Link was almost halfway his noodle soup before he noticed. His spoon stopped in mid-air.

“Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah. No,” Rhett murmured and rubbed his eyes with his palms. “ To be honest, I don’t know.” 

Link put down the spoon and moved his hand on Rhett’s knee. Rhett jumped like he’d received an electric shock. Link quickly drew his hand away and looked a bit hurt.

“I’m sorry,” Rhett managed to get out. He felt horrible but he just couldn’t help how he was feeling. “Just...can you please not do that here?”

“In our office?”

“Here at work, yeah.”

“Of course. I was just trying to be supportive. I occasionally touched your knee before…you know, before everything.”

“It just feels different now.”

“I can understand that. And I don’t want to do anything to make you feel uncomfortable. But you do realize we might have to touch each other at work. With how the show has been lately.”

“Oh, I know.” That was painfully obvious to Rhett. He’d thought about it today while filming. He used to be fine with it. All the innuendos and touching. It was for the audience - for the clicks - so he hadn’t minded it before. How Link had been able to deal with it all these years was a mystery to Rhett. Now every little thing seemed to scream “I was inside him last weekend!”. It made Rhett nervous and self-conscious.

“We didn’t really think about this, right? How all _this_ …” Rhett said waving his hand between them. “…is gonna affect the show.”

Link’s brows furrowed. He still looked hurt and now a bit annoyed as well. 

“No, we didn’t. But does it matter?”

“Of course it matters. It’s our livelihood, our life’s work. Don’t you care about that?”

“Come on! Don’t be unreasonable. Of course, I care!” Link’s voice was starting to rise. He’d crossed his arms and leaned back against the couch - away from Rhett.

Rhett realized he was making Link angry. He hadn’t meant that. He'd just wanted to talk about this, figure this out together. It was probably a bad idea to try to do that when he was already in a bad mood. He couldn't stop the panic that was rising inside of him. What if this was it? What if their business partnership couldn’t evolve with their changed personal relationship? He loved what they’d build; he didn’t want it to get ruined. 

“But you don’t really think we’re gonna tell them? The fans? It would kill the show.”

“What are you talking about? Have I said anything about coming out to fans? And even if we did you know it wouldn’t. Haven’t you seen all the fan fiction?”

“That’s such a small part of our audience. Isn’t the big draw that we’re available?”

“Gosh, Rhett. I thought the big draw was that we’re entertaining!” Link was shouting now.

Rhett was in full panic mode. The burn on his arm was throbbing painfully and his head was about to split open from a headache that had been developing the whole morning. Rhett pressed his head into his hands.

“I just…I don’t want to talk about this right now.”

“Fine.” Link spat, got up and stomped out of the room.

Rhett stared at the closed door, his vision misting over from the tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the sad. It gets better, I promise!


	10. The Voice of Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortish chapter again. Getting close to the end, I think.

During the next few hours it became painfully obvious to Rhett how Link had been able to hide his feelings from Rhett all these years. Rhett had known that Link was good at compartmentalizing but this seemed like next-level mental gymnastics. He was totally normal around other people - all silly and laughing - and for a while, Rhett thought that maybe he’d imagined the fight. But when they went back to their office during break Link's demeanor changed dramatically. A chill fell over his face and his shoulders hunched. His body language filled Rhett with dread. Link sat down at his desk without a word.

“Link…?” Rhett tried to start, lifting his hand to touch Link’s shoulder. Link shook his hand away with a jerk but didn’t turn around. Rhett’s fingers tingled at the rejection and he felt like a hypocrite since he’d done the same thing to Link earlier. 

“Rhett, just… Let it go. Whatever. I get it,” Link sighed. He still didn’t turn and Rhett couldn’t read his voice. Was he angry? Sad? Annoyed? It felt like his voice was totally emotionless.

“But-”

“No. You said it yourself, let’s not do this here.”

Rhett couldn’t argue with that. He’d meant it too - at the time. He’d felt so overwhelmed. And the whole thing felt like something they shouldn’t hash out at work. But now Rhett was worried; worried about the fact that everything was disintegrating so quickly. It had been barely a day since he’d felt happier than ever before and now he felt like throwing up. Maybe it would be better to go back to being just friends and co-workers. If it was this easy to fuck things up between them wouldn't it be the safer choice? A tiny voice in Rhett’s head was panicking. Was it even possible to go back now, after everything that had happened? What if they were broken beyond repair? Rhett would never forgive himself if his stupid lusty brain would be the reason their lives crumbled. So, he just took his laptop and stepped away from the office with a quiet “Yeah, okay.”

For the rest of the day Rhett tried hard not to think about anything. He just went with the flow of things. Stevie seemed to notice something was wrong. She was gently guiding Rhett through the day, nudging him when he needed to say something and basically dragging him along from meeting to another. It was a blessing they didn’t have filming anymore that day. Link seemed to be fine, great even. Rhett started to think that maybe he really was. Maybe he’d realized that he didn’t really have feelings for Rhett after all. Or maybe Rhett hadn’t lived up to his expectations. 

They were in separate meetings at the end of the day and Rhett kept obsessively checking the time. He wanted to catch Link before he left. They could go somewhere and talk after work. But the meeting ran long and Link’s car was gone when Rhett got to the parking lot. Rhett got out his phone and sent a text.

_R: Hey, you already left?  
Could we go somewhere and talk? _

__

__

_L: I’m almost home. I think we_  
_should cool it for a few days._  
_You obviously need it._

Rhett sat in his car and stared at the text. He really wanted to talk. Would it be a mistake to go to Link’s house and make him talk to Rhett? Link seemed so cold. Rhett was startled by the passenger seat’s door opening. Stevie sat down next to him and pulled the door closed. Rhett looked at her, confused.

“Are we supposed to go somewhere?”

“No. You wanna talk?”

“About what?” Rhett swallowed and flipped his phone over so Stevie couldn’t read the texts. He couldn’t talk about this with her, could he? He wasn’t sure if he would be breaking some kind of unspoken promise to Link if he did. Maybe Link didn’t want anyone to know. And even if it was okay with Link, Rhett didn’t even know what all of this was.

“I don’t know. You tell me,” Stevie said. Her gaze was piercing, but there was warmth behind the insistence. When Rhett didn’t answer for a long time she nudged him gently with her elbow and gave him a tiny smile. It made something snap in Rhett and suddenly, he realized he was sobbing into his hands. Stevie patted his shoulder a bit awkwardly in the tight space of the car.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s gonna be all right. Shhh. Just let it out,” she kept repeating meaningless words of comfort that seemed to make Rhett cry harder. 

“It’s not. It’s not okay. Goddamn it!” His hands hit the steering wheel and the horn beeped accidentally startling him.

“Fuck,” Rhett sniffed quietly. Stevie dug out a napkin from the center console and gave it to Rhett. He blew his nose feeling utterly pathetic.

“Feel any better?”

“Not really,” Rhett answered with a shoulder shrug and another little sniffle.

“Okay, just tell auntie Stevie what’s bothering you.”

“Ugh, weird,” Rhett laughed and blew his nose again. Stevie just shrugged and smiled encouragingly.

 _Fuck it._ He was about to explode. Link obviously didn't want to talk to him. He had to talk to _someone_.

“So… Wanna know what I did this weekend?” Rhett started and drew a sharp breath. This would be the point of no return.

“Okay, what?”

“Link.”

Rhett held his breath as he waited for Stevie to respond. Her eyebrows shot up and she whistled slowly.

“Damn,” she said, voice soft and astonished.

“Yeah.”

“I gathered something was going on between you two but…wow... Mm-hm.”

“Yeah,” Rhett said again. He wasn’t sure what else to say. Stevie turned to look at him. She was obviously choosing her words carefully.

“How do you feel about it?”

“I don’t know. I thought I knew. I mean, don't get me wrong. It was amazing,” Rhett said. He couldn’t help a tiny smile forming. He blushed as his eyes flitted to Stevie. “Like, _really_ amazing.”

“But?”

“But, we didn’t get a chance to talk yesterday about work and stuff. And then today… Stevie, I think I fucked it up.” A sudden sob shook him again and he grabbed the steering wheel for support.

“Oh, I don’t believe that,” Stevie said and gave him another napkin. “Just talk to him. Yeah? You guys have always had such good communication. I don’t think this thing needs to be any different.”

Rhett just threw his cracked phone to Stevie’s lap.

“What happened to this?” she asked examining the broken screen.

“Long story... That you don’t really want to hear.”

Stevie cocked an eyebrow to Rhett before turning to read the texts.

“Oh, this doesn’t mean anything! He’s probably trying to give you what he thinks you need.” 

“You think?” Rhett asked. That hadn’t occurred to him.

“Yeah. I mean he’s carried a torch for you for ages and it’s all new to you, right?”

“You a fucking mind-reader, Stevie? What the crap?”

Stevie laughed. 

“I just know you guys. Too well apparently.” She shook her head and gave Rhett back his phone.

“You should go talk to him. He’s a reasonable guy. Not that anyone would know from the way he acts on screen,” Stevie said making Rhett snort.

“Yeah. Okay. I should. Thanks, Stevie, I don’t know how I got in my head like this.”

“That’s just what you do.”

They sat in silence for a minute or two. Finally, Stevie sighed and said:

“Wow. I can’t believe you really did it. The fandom is gonna go crazy.”

“Stevie!” Rhett gasped scandalized.

She just laughed.


	11. Relief

Rhett parked his car on Link’s driveway, next to his car. Talking to Stevie had helped, but he still felt jittery. He needed to speak with Link - right now. The whole drive there, he’d tried to reason. Link would understand, wouldn't he? Rhett wanted to be with him. Link had to know that. Rhett just needed a little time to get his head on straight (well, actually, he needed a little time to get his head on gay, he thought with a self-satisfied chuckle) and to get comfortable. If Link had waited decades to be with him, he’d surely wait for a few more weeks. Right?

The doorbell rang. And rang again. But there was no answer. Rhett tried to peer inside. The house seemed empty. Maybe he'd gone for a walk? Rhett sat down on the porch leaning his back against the door and tried to maintain his new-found feeling of calmness. The sun was on his face, almost blinding him. His sunglasses were in the car, but he couldn't be bothered to get up. So, he closed his eyes and concentrated on the warmth to center himself. He might as well meditate while he waited. It might help him not to freak out.

He’d just gotten to steady breathing cycle going when the door suddenly flew open behind him. Rhett fell backward on the floor letting out a yelp of pain.

“What the hell?! What are you doing down there?” Link was looking down at him. His hair was dripping water droplets on Rhett. He was wearing only a towel. He looked positively gorgeous. The sight of him like this made Rhett’s whole body ache. If Rhett would scoot up even little, he’d be able to see under the towel.

“Just enjoying the view,” he couldn’t help saying. Link took a step back and grimaced. Rhett instantly scolded himself. He was supposed to come here and talk seriously. Not tell stupid jokes. 

“I’m sorry.”

“God. Whatever. What are you doing here? Just get up already,” Link said with a sharp edge in his voice.

Rhett rolled to his side and got up carefully feeling his back. It seemed to be okay.

“Can I come in?”

“I guess. Just go to the kitchen or something. I’m gonna go put on pants. This is just ridiculous.”

“Yeah. We really have to stop meeting like this.” As soon as the words had left his mouth, Rhett wanted to kick himself. _What's wrong with me?!_

Link's shoulders slumped as he took in Rhett's words.

“I meant…No! I didn’t mean it like that! It was just a stupid joke. Because remember? I was in a towel when you came to my hou-” Rhett’s words were tumbling out of him in bursts. 

“The joke is not funny if you explain it,” Link’s shaky voice cut him off. Before Rhett could say anything more Link disappeared into the other room. Rhett sat down at the kitchen table feeling like rubbish. He took out his phone and texted Stevie.

_R: Help! My foot is permanently  
stuck in my mouth._

_S: Calm down. Talk to him.  
It’s just Link._

_R: I know. I think he hates me._

_S: You’re an idiot._

_R: Thanks for the encouragement._

_S: Only the best for you._

“Who are you texting?” Link’s voice made Rhett’s head whip up.

“No one.”

“Sure,” Link huffed and rolled his eyes. 

“I mean, it's nothing special. Just Stevie.”

Link’s eyebrows threaded together, and he crossed his arms across his chest. Rhett wasn’t sure if he was just generally mad or if he was suspicious about the texts. It was probably not a good idea to tell him that he’d told Stevie. Just to be safe.

“Work stuff, you know. Forgot to sign that thing.”

“Mm-hm. So, you said you wanted to talk?”

Oh God, why were they this awkward? They’d never been like this. The best thing about Link had always been the fact that it was so easy to be with him. Rhett had always been the most authentic version of himself with Link. Could the small fact that they’d been inside each other change that? Rhett got up and walked up to Link. He moved back, and a panicked look flashed across his face.

“What are you doing?” Link asked.

“I’m going to touch you.” It had occurred to Rhett that this was the solution to the chasm that was forming between them. A touch would ground them. Make it easier to talk. But he didn’t get to Link before he exploded into a rant.

“For fuck’s sake, Rhett! That’s what you wanted all along, didn’t you? God! I just… I just fucking knew it! You just wanted to use me as your personal fuck toy. Yeah? Can’t stand the idea of actually being in a relationship with me. Just wanna stick your dick in something easy and familiar.”

Rhett flinched at the words. He could see Link’s eyes glisten with tears. Link snapped his glasses off and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. Rhett’s eyes were burning now too. He closed the distance between them and tried to take Link’s hand. He shoved Rhett away angrily and sniffed loudly. 

“Link…I don’t…“ Rhett started, but Link just shook his head and yelled.

“I’m not gonna cry a goddamn tear for you anymore, Rhett McLaughlin! We’re done. This is done. Please, leave.” The last part was said with a tiny voice that cracked, and Rhett could see a sob shaking Link’s shoulder’s as he disappeared into the bathroom. Rhett was right behind him, but he wasn’t fast enough. The door locked with resolute click.

“Just go!” Link’s muffled yell sounded through the door. Rhett felt like growling out of pain and annoyance. He felt like crying, as well. He sat down next to the door this time, having learned from his mistakes and took out his phone. There was a text from Stevie.

_S: You talking yet?_

_R: No. He’s being a brat._

_S: What’s going on?_

_R: He locked himself in the_  
_bathroom. He thinks I just_  
_want sex._

_S: Do you?_

_R: No!_

_S: Have you told him?_

_R: I tried! He wouldn’t_  
_listen._

 _S: Good god. What did_  
_guys do before you met me?!_  
_Give me a second._

_R: What are you doing?_

But Stevie wasn’t answering anymore. 

_R: Hello?_

Nothing. Rhett sighed. A minute or two later, Rhett heard the lock click again, and as the bathroom door opened slowly he saw a text flash onto screen.

 _S: You’re welcome._  
_Now kiss and make up._  
_And talk!_

Rhett turned to look at the man standing above him. Link was pouting.

“You told Stevie.”

Rhett started to scramble up but sat back down with a thud when Link plopped down next to him.

“Yeah. I’m sorry I didn’t ask you first. She knew something was wrong, and I needed to talk to someone.”

“It’s okay. I was just surprised. I didn’t think you'd want anyone to know.”

“No. Please just listen. I… I was overwhelmed. Everything happened so quickly. And then we didn’t get a chance to talk on Sunday and Monday morning was a nightmare. My cactus shirt tore. And can you believe I splashed hot tea on myself? Look.” Rhett lifted his sleeve to show Link the angry-red burn. Link made a tiny empathetic sound and gently took Rhett’s arm into his hands. There were still tears in his eyes, but now he looked more confused than hurt.

“I got into my head. You know how I am. I’m sorry,” Rhett muttered and leaned his head against Link’s. Link let out a tiny sigh and leaned against him.

“Did you seriously think, after all these years, that all I wanted from you was sex?” Rhett asked with a low voice.

“I…I freaked out. The way you looked at me at work. And your reaction when I touched you there. I just…God! I was so afraid of losing you. I think I just thought it might be easier if it happened now rather than later.”

Link was sobbing now. Big, fat tears were falling onto Rhett’s burned hand. Rhett moved his arms around him and enveloped him into a tight hug. Link grabbed onto his shirt and pressed his face against Rhett's chest as his shoulders shook with the sobs. Rhett’s hand moved to pet his hair. The feeling of Link this close, the shower-fresh smell of him, made Rhett’s chest tighten and breath catch. 

“You’re not losing me. Ever. Okay? Do you hear me?”

“You can’t promise that,” Link sniffled into his shirt.

“I can. That’s the easiest promise I’ve ever made. Because it’s always been you and me. I don’t even remember my life before you. I don’t exist without you. Link, please, you have to know that I love you like crazy.”

“I love you too, Rhett,” Link sobbed. Rhett pressed his cheek against the top of Link's head, and they stayed like that for a long time. They were pulled back to reality by both of their phones vibrating. Link let go of Rhett’s now-wet shirt and took his phone. He made a snotty chuckle and showed his phone to Rhett. He did the same. Both of their phones read:

 _S: I swear to god…you_  
_better be not answering me_  
_because you’re making out._

_S: I’m waiting._

“Wow. She really stans,” Link whispered. Rhett let out a laugh that sounded more like a cackle.

“Where did you learn that word? I’m surprised you even know what it means.”

Link lifted his chin, clearly offended and said: “I know things. I’m hip.”

“Only thing hip about you, are your rapidly aging pelvis.”

“Shut up. You’re no better.”

“I know, that’s why I don’t use that kind of language.”

“Well, I have better use for your tongue, anyway,” Link said with a start of a smirk. He had taken hold of Rhett’s shirt collar and was already pulling him in. Rhett’s breath quickened at the sight of Link’s approaching lips.

“Can’t disappoint Stevie,” Rhett whispered before their lips found each other again.


	12. And Then They Make Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have promised make-up sex. So, here it is. Enjoy!

Link had climbed on top of Rhett. He sat on his lap and was grinding his erection against Rhett’s jeans. It was making Rhett feel faint. His hands were gripping Link’s rolling hips. He was breathing heavy and erratic. Links hands were wrapped around him; the other in his hair and the other around his shoulders. Link’s tongue was swirling around his mouth, Rhett trying hard to keep up. Rhett had learned already that Link was quick to get going but this seemed to be next level. Link moaned against him and his hands moved to unbutton Rhett’s jeans.

“Link,” Rhett managed to gasp. His hands took hold of Link’s. Link looked at him, eyes glazed and bottomless. His mouth tried to press back onto Rhett’s. His need was palpable. Rhett had to gather all his strength to turn away from his lips and say:

“You just accused me of wanting only this. Are you sure you want to?” Rhett had trouble forming the words. It seemed like all he could think about was touching Link. But he was still worried. He didn’t want to feed into Link’s insecurities.

“You said I’d never lose you. Make me believe that. Please.” Link’s voice had dropped to a low whine and his mouth dove again for Rhett. Rhett accepted it and kissed him fervently. He grabbed Link’s head in his hands and gently bit his lower lip before moving his mouth down against Link's neck. Link whimpered as Rhett’s teeth grazed the tender flesh under his jawline. 

“I love you. I want you. All of you. I’ll do anything for you to know that.”

Link gasped for air, his head tilting back as Rhett continued to bite between sentences. 

“I’m yours, Neal. There’s no way around it. Fuck. I couldn’t leave if I wanted to. I don’t think I can breathe without you anymore.” 

Link's hands were still trying to get access into Rhett’s pants. Rhett pushed them away. Link let out an indignant huff. 

“No. It’s your turn to do as I say,” Rhett said and took a long steadying breath. Link’s hands froze and his eyes returned to Rhett's. There was a new glint in them that gave Rhett an excited thrill.

“Get up.”

Link rose with a lithe movement leaving Rhett to scramble up much more awkwardly.

“Bedroom,” Rhett simply said. He'd finally found his center and his voice was steady and authoritative. He walked after Link marveling at the sway of his hips. Link's sweatpants hung low and his shirt had somehow already been discarded on the floor next to the bathroom. Rhett didn’t even remember them doing that. 

“Stop,” Rhett ordered as Link stepped in front of the bed. It was almost imperceptible but Rhett could see his hands trembling a little. “Don’t turn around. Let me look at you.”

He was more than beautiful; broad shoulders, lean waist, those hips that jutted out, waiting to be grabbed. Rhett swallowed hard and tried to calm down the physical reactions he was experiencing. He purposefully didn’t touch himself even though his cock screamed for it. He wanted to go slow. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Rhett whispered and placed his hands on Link’s shoulders. Link jumped a little at the touch and Rhett heard him suck in air. Rhett admired Link’s taut muscles moving his hands over them, first pressing down hard to feel him properly then changing his motion into a tender caress that moved slowly down Link’s back. Link was visibly shaking now. Rhett’s fingers finally reached the waistband of Link’s pants. He slipped his fingers under the edge and pulled down roughly. The pants pooled down on the floor revealing the curve of Link's bare ass. Rhett grabbed it possessively, reveled in the way his hand seemed to perfectly fit against the tight muscle. Link whimpered and Rhett lost it for a second. He had to use mental strength he never knew he had not to just bend Link over now and plow into him.

Rhett was breathing against Link’s neck. He could see how his warm breath made the little hairs on the back of Link's neck stand up. He kissed them gently and let his hands wander to Link’s chest and stomach. His movements were slow and he stopped to pinch Link’s left nipple making him draw a sharp breath that made Rhett chuckle. He could feel Link move a little, backing up against him, pressing his ass against Rhett’s crotch and the throbbing cock that was still confined inside his jeans. Rhett’s fingers dug into Link’s hips and yanked him away.

“Tsk. Did I give you permission to do that?”

“No,” Link said sounding parched.

“Are you that hungry for my cock that you can’t follow simple instructions?”

“Yes. Oh, God, yes I am. Let me suck it, Rhett, please. I'll get on my knees. I'll make you feel so good. Please.”

“Hmm. I don’t think so,” Rhett breathed into Link’s ear, snaked his hand down and wrapped it around Link’s swollen cock. Rhett leaned over Link’s shoulder to peek at what he was doing. Link was hard as a rock and the veins traveling down his length were popping up in a way that made Rhett wonder if it was painful. His hand moved torturously slow. He stroked Link dry but it didn't seem to bother Link in the slightest. His knees buckled and his upper body slammed against Rhett. Rhett wrapped his other hand around Link’s chest to keep him up while the other kept working on his cock. Link’s head lolled against Rhett’s shoulder and a sordid moan of pleasure broke out of him. Rhett closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the power he had over Link. It was somehow fitting that they both could do this to the other; they were equal partners in this as in everything else in their lives. 

When Rhett let go of Link he whined at the loss of touch. 

“Oh, don't worry, baby. Just get on the bed.”

Link climbed on with shaking legs. He was on his hands and knees already expecting the thing that was now crowding Rhett’s brain. 

“Lube?” Rhett asked voice hoarse.

“Nightstand,” Link whispered.

Rhett opened the drawer and quickly picked up the bottle. He was already stepping away when his head whipped back. He looked closer at the contents of the nightstand. _Link has toys!_ Rhett let out a low, nervous laughter as he ran his fingers across the assortment of dildos and butt plugs. He considered using one now but decided against it. He wanted to be the only thing inside Link today.

Link was still in the same position, ass up in the air, waiting impatiently. Rhett popped open the lube and squirted a healthy amount straight on Link's skin. He yelped a little at the feeling of it. Rhett spread the lube down Link's cleft with his fingers and bit his lip. _God, I'm so over my head with this._ Link had toys. Link had been doing this for a long time. What did Rhett have to give him that he hadn’t already gotten? A wave of self-doubt rocked through him. He kept massaging Link, slipping slowly closer to his entrance. Link made sounds that seemed to indicate that he was enjoying himself. At least there was that. Maybe that would be enough. Rhett could learn. He had always been a quick study.

The first finger slipped in more easily than Rhett expected. Link was breathing heavily now, moving his hips against Rhett’s hand. It seemed to Rhett that he didn’t really need to work Link up to the second finger. He was right. 

“This enough for you?” Rhett murmured.

“No. Nnnnnggh. More. Please, I need you in me.”

“Mm. Are you sure?”

“Yes. Please. Fuck me. Please. Yes,” Link’s voice lowered to a murmured rant of those words.

Rhett’s patience was wearing thin too. He slipped out of his jeans and boxers and slathered himself with lube. He angled himself behind Link, the tip of his dick gently resting against Link’s hole. Link didn’t care for instructions or orders anymore. As he felt Rhett there, he pushed hard against him. Rhett almost slipped in with Link’s movement and jumped back startled. 

“Calm down. You’ll get it soon enough,” Rhett muttered amused as hell. "So needy."

“Fuck,” Link panted. He’d pressed his forehead against the bed and his back rose and fell quickly. Rhett oriented himself again and finally inched in. Link let out a relieved sigh and quickly matched Rhett’s movements. 

“Oh, fuck. You’re so tight, baby. God,” Rhett gasped. The pleasure made him delirious. And Link seemed to be right there with him. His hips gyrated and bucked making Rhett almost lose his balance. It was too much for Rhett. He didn’t remember his earlier need to go slow. His movements grew desperate and his fingers dug into Link’s hips leaving tiny bruises. Link’s voice was almost a constant howl. Rhett leaned in and reached under Link's arched body for Link’s dick, matching the pace of his hand to the pace of his cock still burrowing into Link.

“I want you to cum. Say my name and cum,” Rhett breathed against Link’s back and listened to his best friend and lover growl. Link’s hands grabbed onto the sheets, bunching it into his fists.

“Rhett. Rhett! Ohhhhhh! Rhe…!” Link’s voice became unintelligible and Rhett felt him empty himself all over Rhett’s hand and the sheets underneath him. Rhett felt a rush of satisfaction and knew he wasn’t far behind. Link was still mumbling his name as Rhett came inside of him with a growl that expectantly turned into a sob.

Rhett climbed on the bed, next to Link who had turned onto his back. They were both still trying to catch their breaths. Tears were flowing from Rhett’s eyes. He couldn’t stop them. Link turned and tenderly brushed them away from his cheeks. 

“You okay?” His voice was low and soft.

“Sorry. Yes. I just…God. I just love you so fucking much.”

“Me too,” Link mumbled and crawled to rest against Rhett’s chest.

“So, did I make you believe?” Rhett asked still feeling dizzy and breathless.

“I think so. But I might forget. I think you might have to remind me again. Like maybe every night.”

“I can definitely live with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probably be the last one. (Edit. Okay, apparently I lied. There will be two more chapters. What else is new with this overblown fic?)


	13. Signals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I might have accidentally lied when I said this will be the final chapter. After I wrote it, I realized it was just too long, so had to chop it up. Will post the final chapter (for real this time!) tomorrow.

“we should probably send something to Stevie,” Link said. He was still wrapped around Rhett and his chin pressed against Rhett’s chest as he turned to look at him. 

“Yeah. She’ll blow a gasket soon. Gimme your hand.”

Rhett took Links hand on his own, threaded their fingers and took out his phone. Rhett nudged Link to lift his hand and Rhett’s phone camera clicked. Rhett sent Stevie the photo of their clasped hands.

_R: [image: 20190420_0162.jpg]_

_R: Happy?_

_S: YES! Took you long enough._

_R: There were more pressing_  
_matters than updating you…_

 _S: Are you naked? You seem_  
_naked._

_S: No, wait! Don’t tell me!_

_R: Oh, so naked._

_S: I said don’t tell me! Gross._

_R: You’re the one who asked._  
Pervert.

 _S: Like that’s news. Love you_  
_both. Carry on!_

_R: Love you too._

Rhett showed the texts to Link who let out a happy giggle. Link lowered his head back down settling his cheek against Rhett’s chest as his fingertips drew patterns onto his skin. Rhett closed his eyes and enjoyed the tender touch. He knew they’d need to actually talk soon but he wanted to enjoy the feeling of closeness for a minute longer. Then Link drew a deep breath and whispered:

“Can you send me that picture too?” There was an edge of embarrassment in his request that made Rhett’s chest ache. Link obviously still felt insecure. How could Rhett make him believe he was here to stay?

“I’ll do you one better,” Rhett said. “C’mere.” A palm pressed on the back of Link's hand guided them into a deep kiss as his camera clicked again. Rhett tapped his screen a few times and Link’s phone buzzed. He dragged himself away from Rhett and sat up. Rhett’s hand stroked Link’s back as he opened the message. Rhett loved Link’s back and for a minute, he was lost in his reverie. Suddenly, he realized Link’s shoulders were shaking. Rhett sat up quickly.

“Hey. You okay?” he asked quietly. Link just turned his face away from him, still shaking. He sat with his hands hugging his bent legs rocking a little. Their picture was still open on his phone: lips pressed together, eyes closed, looking so happy it almost hurt. Rhett wrapped his hand over Link’s shoulder and leaned his forehead against Link’s temple. They sat like that for a long time. Finally, Link turned back his cheeks streaked with tears.

“I’m sorry I’m a mess,” he whispered. Rhett took his face in his hands and kissed the tears away. Link gave him a lopsided smile and sniffed.

“You’re my mess, though,” Rhett said pressing their foreheads together. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Link sighed. “I just…I don’t know how to do this. How to be with you and not be with you? Shit! I’m not making any sense, am I? I mean…”

“I know what you mean. I really do. I’m sorry this is messing with your head.”

“I just wanna shout it from the rooftops, you know? I love this man! I never thought I’d ever be able to say it out loud. And now the things I get to do?! I get to kiss him and hold him and…oh God…do all these amazing filthy, hot things with him!” Link was waving his hands around to punctuate his words. 

“Well, maybe I don’t want to shout that last part,” Link smirked, making Rhett chuckle. Then Link’s gaze got intense and Rhett’s laughter died. Link looked pained as he started again.

“I get that you’re not there yet. It’s reasonable. I understand. But can you…can you just say to me that you’ll get there? Please. Even if you think now that you won’t, maybe just lie. Please, Rhett.”

Rhett took Link’s hands into his own and looked deep into his eyes trying hard to tap into his emotions to match Link’s intensity.

“I promise. I will get there.”

“Was that a lie?”

“No.”

“Would you tell me if it was?”

“No,” Rhett was smirking now. 

Link grimaced and punched his arm. 

“Asshole,” he said with a barely contained smile.

“Mmh. Be careful with your words. I might get ideas….” Rhett said and with a theatrical growl pushed the giggling man back on the sheets.

The next morning, they drove to work together. Link held onto Rhett’s hand all the way to the office. As Rhett parked the car Link squeezed his hand once and let go. His smile had faded and his eyebrows were threaded together. Rhett’s stomach was churning but he couldn’t pinpoint the exact cause; whether it was Link’s mood shift or keeping all of this from the Mythical crew. 

“Hey,” an idea popped into Rhett’s mind. Link turned to him and closed the car door he’d already opened.

“Yeah?”

“I don’t know if this is totally stupid but I was thinking maybe we could have a signal.”

“What do mean a signal?” Link asked, now slightly amused. “Like a bat signal?”

“Haha. No. Just something small that’ll tell the other everything is still okay between us?”

“Okay,” Link said slowly as he rolled it around in his head. “I kind of like it. What were you thinking?”

“I guess something we do anyway. Like a touch on the shoulder?” Rhett suggested making Link’s smile widen. His eyes were twinkling. It took a considerable effort from Rhett not to kiss him right then and there. 

“I like it. So, from now on, every time I touch your shoulder it means that I love you and if I could I’d kiss you right now.”

“Perfect,” Rhett whispered and lifted his hand to gently squeeze Link’s shoulder. Link’s eyes closed and he drew a deep breath. “Okay, time to go,” he exhaled.

That day was worlds better than the day before. Every time Rhett felt Link’s hand on his shoulder a warmth enveloped him. And every time he noticed that Link was getting worked up about something his hand found Link’s shoulder and he could feel Link relax under his touch. When Rhett had made the promise to Link the previous day he hadn’t been sure. It had scared him. Honestly, it still scared him. But working side by side, with this layer added into their relationship, was slowly chipping away the fear. It made Rhett feel like they could do this. That maybe they’d be able to thread together their old life and this new one. He suddenly had hope and it carried him through the workweek and into the next. 

But as the weeks went by Rhett noticed that Link was getting antsy. They spent almost all their free time together sleeping in each other’s beds every night but Link was quieter than normal. He didn’t contribute much to conversations after work. Time and time again Rhett tried asking him if everything was okay. He always received a seemingly heartfelt reassurance that everything was amazing. But Rhett knew. He knew that his slow progress was eating at Link.

Rhett wasn’t sure what was stopping him. When they were alone, all he could think about was how much he loved Link and how them being together just felt right. It felt like fate; it felt like they were meant to be together. It felt like all those years building a friendship and a business were there to make a solid foundation for the greatest love story in the history of the universe. With Link, he felt whole. But then, when they went to work, or anywhere else where there were other people around, something in his brain flipped. He just locked up. The idea of telling people felt insurmountable.

It was almost the two-month anniversary of their first night together. By all accounts, Rhett should have felt happy and content as they lounged in his bed after their usual morning workout. But he didn’t. Link was quiet, browsing his phone with a blank look on his face. He had even seemed a bit uninterested earlier, almost like he was going through the motions for Rhett’s benefit. The hollow feeling that had taken root in Rhett’s stomach in the last month was thrumming harder than ever before. He hated seeing Link like this. Especially because he knew it was his fault.

“What time is our flight tomorrow?” Rhett asked even though he knew. He just wanted to fill the silence between them. They were going to North Carolina for the weekend for a friend’s wedding.

“We have to leave at six a.m.” Link answered without taking his eyes off the phone.

“Is that my time or yours?” Rhett joked, trying to give Link a chance to tease him about his obsession of being at the airport ridiculously early but Link didn’t bite.

“Yours.”

Rhett sighed and relented. He took out his phone and opened Twitter. He scrolled through without really reading any of the tweets. After a few minutes of silence, Link shifted a little. “I was thinking about booking a hotel room for myself,” he said as he continued to stare at his phone.

“Wait, what?” Rhett sat up and turned to look at Link. “We already have a room.”

“Don’t you think it’s a bit weird that we’re sharing a room? Since we’re not together?” Link’s words were a gut punch. Rhett felt like gasping for air. His hand pressed gently onto Link’s thigh.

“Babe, what is this?” His voice was shaking.

“Nothing. Just…forget I said anything. I’m tired. I’m gonna shower,” Link mumbled slipping out of Rhett’s reach and soon Rhett could hear the shower running. Link didn’t have to add the “ _and don’t you dare follow me_ ”. It was loud and clear. With a pit in his stomach, Rhett got up and went to make breakfast.

“I’m just having a bad day. It’s okay, Rhett. Let’s just go to work. Yeah?” Link said later as he was pouring coffee into a travel mug. 

“I think we should talk about it. Please? This is obviously bothering you.”

“So, what if it is? It’s not like talking about it will change anything. You don’t want to go public and I do. I thought I could deal with but apparently, I’m not as tough as I thought I was. Whatever. It is what it is. Let’s just go. We’re late.”

Rhett didn’t have any counter-arguments. His shoulders slumped and he followed Link to the car. It was a miserable day followed by a tense commute. Link insisted on going home for the night, using his need to pack as an excuse. Rhett finally caved, hoping a night apart might do them some good. They’d basically been together 24/7 for the last two months. A breather might be just the thing to break this tension. Rhett drove home alone with anxious thoughts and a crushing feeling of foreboding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, you can thank sassandpanache, because without her help and support chapter 13 would be the final chapter and it would suck.


	14. To Hell and Back

To Rhett’s delight, the night apart seemed to work. The next morning Link climbed into their Uber with a genuine smile and a soft touch on Rhett’s shoulder that almost made him burst into tears. They were at the airport too early, as usual, and ate an overpriced breakfast before boarding their flight. Rhett was relieved that Link didn’t talk about another room anymore and they checked in together. Their schedule was tight, and they barely had time to change clothes before heading to the reception. Rhett was already dressed when Link was still getting ready. Rhett leaned against the hotel room door and watched Link fumble with his tie. 

”You need help with that?” he asked, amused. Link was already on his third go, always ending up with either too little or too much tail.

”No, I can do it,” Link snapped and started over again. Rhett walked up to him and gently slapped his hands away. Link relented and looked straight ahead, annoyed, as Rhett carefully tied the tie to a perfect length. Rhett tightened the knot and ran his finger between Link’s shirt collar and his neck to check for the fit. Link shivered at the touch. Rhett’s finger kept going up, settling under Link’s chin and lifting it up to look into his eyes. It had been two months and still every time Rhett was this close to Link his stomach flipped. 

Rhett ducked his head down to press a chaste kiss onto Link’s lips. Link melted into the kiss opening his mouth and inviting Rhett for more. Rhett’s arm wrapped around Link’s waist and he pulled Link’s body against his own. Link let out a low moan and gently bit Rhett’s lip before rolling his tongue into Rhett’s mouth. Rhett could feel Link’s growing need through his suit pants. He was getting hard too and did a quick calculation in his head. Sadly, the conclusion was that they didn’t have time for this. Rhett gently pushed Link off.

”Babe, we need to go.”

”Come on, Rhett. It’s not like they’re gonna miss us. We can say the flight was late,” Link tried and pulled Rhett’s mouth back to his. Rhett let himself enjoy another deep kiss but then he pulled away.

”We can’t. It would be so rude. Besides, someone could easily check the flight and see that we lied,” Rhett said caressing Link’s pouting face before turning to leave.

”Fine. I get it. And then someone might think there’s something going on between us. And we don’t want that, do we?” Link’s voice had an angry edge to it. Rhett’s good mood vanished.

”Really, we're still doing this?” he asked and realized that he was getting angry too. This was definitely not what he had wanted from this trip.

”Oh, I’m sorry I have feelings, _Rhett_. Don’t mind me. Just go ahead and enjoy your night,” Link spat and stomped through the door. Rhett followed, fuming. 

They stepped into the elevator and as the doors closed Rhett pushed Link against the wall. He felt a growl forming in his chest and pressed his lips hard onto Link’s. A surprised huff escaped Link and he tried to push Rhett away. Noticing Link’s struggle Rhett let their lips fall apart but pressed his forehead against Link’s as he said with a low anger-laced tone:

”I fucking love you. You know this. I just need time. Give me time, Link.”

Link was panting. His eyes were wild with emotion and Rhett wasn’t sure if he wanted to fuck him or cry in his arms. Finally, Rhett loosened the grip he'd had on Link's wrists and stepped back. Link was rubbing his wrists theatrically - Rhett had been barely holding onto them - and looked at Rhett with glistening eyes. Rhett’s stomach dropped. He felt like he was losing his mind. He just wanted Link to understand.

”Let’s just go, Rhett,” Link whispered as the doors pinged open. Rhett could hear the anguish in his voice and felt like the asshole he knew he was.

They sat in silence the whole way to the reception, heads turned to face away from each other. A horrible feeling of impending doom was gnawing at Rhett. He wanted to make it better but didn’t know how.

The reception was a blur of drinks, happy faces, and nostalgic music. Everything seemed to tug at Rhett’s heartstrings, and he was on the verge of tears the whole night. Link avoided him with a masterful skill until the happy couple’s first dance. Rhett could see him standing at the other end of the hall looking at their friends and wiping tears from his eyes. To any other guest, it might have looked like he was happy for the newlyweds, but Rhett knew better. Link was desolate. And when he suddenly darted for the bathrooms, Rhett followed. 

Link was just pulling the door closed behind him when Rhett grabbed the handle and wedged himself in. He locked the door behind them. Link was looking at him with a mixture of sadness and anger on his face.

”Don’t. I’m not in the mood,” he warned.

”Please. You have to understand,” Rhett said as he took a step forwards making Link back up a bit.

”I understand perfectly. It’s you who doesn’t understand. I can’t, Rhett. I can’t be your dirty little secret anymore. It’s killing me,” Link said, voice dripping with anguish. He had lifted his hands in front of him. Rhett wasn’t sure if it was to plead with him or to stop his approach but he didn’t care. He was chilled to the core. Link didn’t actually mean what Rhett was thinking he meant. This couldn’t be over. Not like this.

”Link, please, don’t do this,” Rhett begged. He’d closed their distance and tried to pull Link into his arms. The need to hold him was overwhelming. For some reason, he thought that if they just touched, everything would work out. His head was swimming. Link stepped back again, his back thudding against the bathroom wall.

”Don’t.” Link repeated the warning. His voice was trembling; he looked like a trapped animal. A small voice in Rhett’s head was screaming. _Don’t do this. Listen to him. You can still save this if you just listen to him._ But Rhett was spiraling. Reason had left him, and he moved to touch Link. Link growled angry and desperate. He pushed Rhett hard and scrambled for the door. The push had made Rhett stagger and grab the sink for support. He twisted his body to see Link at the door that was already ajar.

”Link!” 

Link stopped, already halfway out and turned. Rhett felt a flash of relief. It was gonna be okay.

”Rhett. It’s over,” Link said voice dripping with determination. He looked at Rhett for a second, eyes swimming with tears, and then the door closed behind him. Rhett dropped to his hands and knees and wailed. His vision blurred and teardrops splattered on the tile floor. Someone opened the door. Rhett’s head whipped up but it was just another wedding guest. 

”Oh, sorry,” they said and hastily closed the door. 

That brought Rhett back to reality. He lifted himself up from the floor and ran after Link. He wasn’t at the reception hall and Rhett jogged for the front doors of the venue. An old friend of theirs stopped him near the coatroom and asked happily:

”Rhett! How have you been?”

”Hey, Mark. I’m…actually, I’m not very good right now. You didn’t happen to see Link?” Rhett managed to ask as Mark finally took in his disheveled appearance. 

”Oh! Ah, too bad. Yeah, just saw him get into a taxi.”

”Fuck!”

”You guys fighting or something?” 

Rhett was already running for the door.

”Good to see you, Mark,” he shouted back as he ran out of the building and jumped into one of the taxis waiting outside. Rhett tried calling Link from the road but the call just went to voicemail. The ride back to the hotel took forever. Rhett was too anxious to wait for the elevator, so he just ran up the stairs. He burst into the room in a flurry, ready to plead his case. His eyes scanned the room and it felt like all the air left him. Link had been fast. His luggage was gone. Rhett sat on the bed feeling deflated. All the energy in him just dissipated and he collapsed on the bed.

He thought about calling Stevie but couldn’t gather the energy. It’s not like Stevie could do anything anyway. Link’s phone wasn’t on and they had no idea where he was. So, Rhett just laid there, thinking. The room grew darker. He knew he’d messed up, bad, worse than ever before. He played everything back in his head and tortured himself with his mistakes. As the rising sun slowly lit up the room, Rhett finally knew what he needed to do. It was so obvious that it almost made him laugh. How had he been such an idiot? What did it matter if everyone knew? He wasn’t sure if it would change anything. It might not. But he still had to try.

\-------

Link had changed his flight. Rhett had anticipated that but it still hurt. He wanted to go to Link’s house straight from the airport, but he knew that was a bad idea. There was only one thing that could possibly make Link change his mind and Rhett couldn’t do that until tomorrow. Rhett went to bed anxious and hardly slept. He got up early and texted Stevie.

 _R: Need to talk. Can_  
_you come in early?_

_S: Is everything okay?_

_R: No. Can you come?_

_S: Of course. Leaving_  
_asap._

Rhett drove to the office feeling shaky and tired. Stevie drove in as Rhett was parking. Link’s car, thankfully, was nowhere to be seen. Rhett stopped for a second when a horrific idea popped into his head. What if Link didn’t come into work? The option of Link skipping work hadn’t even occurred to him before now. _He wouldn’t do that, would he?_

“Hey! What’s going on?” Stevie asked, a worried look on her face as Rhett got out of his car.

“Let’s go in. I’ll tell you.”

\-------

Rhett was in their office when Link came in. Stevie had already left after their discussion. She'd refrained from admonishing Rhett for his stupidity which Rhett appreciated. They had a clear plan and that was the only thing that kept Rhett going right now. Link shuffled to his desk without looking at him. His eyes were slightly bloodshot, and he had bags underneath. Rhett just wanted to hug him and tell him they could work this out. He wasn’t going to do that. He knew Link wouldn’t allow that but he still got up and took a step towards Link. Link visibly shrank away from him. Rhett drew a sharp breath. The ache in his heart was horrendous. He stepped back.

“I’m sorry. I messed up. I should have listened to you,” Rhett said, his voice barely a whisper. Link still didn’t lift his eyes off his screen.

“I can be better. If you’ll let me?” Rhett continued. No reaction. Rhett sighed and asked:

“We’re supposed to be filming soon. You up for it?”

“Of course. It’s my job,” Link snapped. His voice sounded hoarse.

“I wasn’t trying to insult you. Just worried.”

“Yeah, okay. Whatever. I’ll come soon.”

“Okay.”

Rhett left the office and made his way to the set. It was missing the bustle of activity that usually preceded a shoot. Instead, everyone sat awkwardly and talked in hushed tones in small groups. Stevie sat in her chair hands crossed over her chest squinting at the crew. She jumped up when she saw Rhett. Rhett pulled her aside and lowered his voice. 

“What did you say to them?” Rhett was looking at the crew. "They look like someone died."

“Don't be dramatic. I just said that there was a change of plans. But I guess they’re worried. I think some of them think you’re gonna announce early retirement or something.”

“Oh, well. That might happen if this doesn’t work.”

“Don’t say that!”

“Sorry.”

“Is he coming?”

“Yeah. He looked…”

“I know. Here he comes. Go get your man,” Stevie whispered as Link walked in and sat at the table. Rhett’s heart skipped a beat and he took a minute to steady himself before walking to sit next to Link.

Link had apparently noticed the weird atmosphere.

“What’s going on?” he asked trying hard to appear nonchalant and normal - even Rhett could see the work he put into it now. There were a few confused looks from the crew. Link then realized his script was not up.

“Hey, where are my words? Stevie?” Link turned to look at Stevie who avoided his gaze. Rhett quietly turned to Link who still looked confused. 

“I was a complete idiot,” Rhett said in a low and shaky voice. Link breathed in sharply but Rhett could see blue eyes shift to look at him. “An utter asshole. You don’t have to forgive me and if you don’t, I’d understand. But after you left, I had some time to think - like really think about us. And what I realized is that that’s the only thing that matters to me. The only thing that has ever mattered to me. _Us._ ” 

“Rolling,” Stevie yelled.

“Wait, what?” Link’s head whipped to Stevie. He looked utterly confused.

Rhett coughed. His palms were sweaty and he quickly wiped them on his pants before taking Link’s hand into his own. Link’s eyes widened and he tugged his hand, panicked. Rhett held on and glanced at Link with pleading eyes. Then his gaze traveled through the room, gliding over the crew members. Everyone was staring intently. Rhett stopped to make eye contact with the camera, gave it a small scared smile and finally, turned back to Link. 

“I am helplessly in love with this man and if he’d take me, I’d marry him tomorrow.”

A few awkward laughs came from the crew. Rhett was sure everyone thought it was a bit. He saw from the corner of his eye that Stevie was leaning her chin into her palms smiling widely. 

“I just wanted everyone to know,” Rhett continued, squeezed Link’s hands and gave him a little shrug. A small smile crept onto Link’s face and a blush quickly rose to his cheeks. He still looked deliciously confused, so Rhett leaned in and kissed him. It was a deep kiss; hands tugging at hair and breath fogging up glasses, not something you’d do for a laugh. He heard a long whistle and a couple of gasps. Someone was clapping excitedly. When they broke the kiss, Link looked at him, lips left parted in surprise, eyes dark and twinkly. Then he smiled that crooked smile Rhett loved so much and turned, looked straight at the camera and said:

“Let’s talk about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read and especially those who commented. This was a wild ride. I appreciate you all! <3 
> 
> sassandpanache, you made this so much better! Thank you, I love you!


	15. Epilogue

Rhett sat on their office couch and nibbled on Link’s earlobe as he was finishing an email.

“Could you maybe not?” Link said with a chuckle and squirmed further away from him trying desperately to get the last words down so they could go. Rhett whimpered theatrically as Link’s ear slipped away from his lips.

“We were supposed to be on set like five minutes ago,” Rhett said with a pout that both of them knew was not real. “Just trying to get you going.”

“You know as well as I do that doing _that_ is not gonna get me going to set,” Link said with an amused smile.

“But it will get you going, right?” Rhett murmured wiggling his eyebrows and growled playfully as his teeth sunk into Link’s shoulder. Link yelped and swatted him away. He tugged on his shirt to see the spot Rhett mouth had pressed on and sighed.

“Look what you did! Now I have a drool mark on my shoulder. For crying out loud, Rhett, are you trying to get us in trouble with Stevie? You know how she is about office shenanigans.”

“She’s a spoilsport,” Rhett muttered and slunk against the headrest crossing his arms across his chest. Link glanced at him pouting and took the opportunity to finally finish the email.

“She’s just a good boss,” Link said absentmindedly as he closed the laptop and leaned back.

“She’s not our boss,” Rhett snorted. Link turned to look at him and lifted an eyebrow. They stared at each other for a moment and then burst into laughter.

“Yeah, okay. I get what you’re saying. Maybe not technically but…” Rhett chuckled. Link was still giggling and his hand had landed on Rhett’s thigh. Rhett’s gaze dropped to it for a moment and then climbed back up to Link’s eyes. Link was staring at him, eyes dark and full of promises of dirty things. Rhett opened his mouth to – he wasn’t exactly sure what he was about to ask for but it was like Link already knew.

He was so fluid and fast that sometimes Rhett wondered if Link was a human at all. With his usual grace, Link shifted on top of Rhett, straddling his lap. His hands grabbed the collar of Rhett’s button-down and pulled him into a crushing kiss. Rhett’s hands were immediately on Link’s ass and he squeezed possessively making Link moan into his mouth. They kept breathing into each other as Link slowly ground against Rhett’s growing erection with rolling hips.

“Can we call in sick?” Rhett asked after a moment of build-up. His voice had grown hoarse and his head had dipped back. Link had moved to kiss his neck and was now humming against his skin. Rhett could feel him smiling.

“We’re at the office. Probably not gonna work.”

“But – “ Rhett started but his words morphed into a broken moan when Link’s dexterous fingers slipped between them and palmed Rhett’s length through his jeans.

There was a knock on the door that made both of them jump.

“Boys!” Stevie’s voice sounded through the door. “Is it safe to enter? And I’m not talking about whether you have condoms.”

Link slipped away from Rhett and got up. Rhett ran his fingers through his hair, teasing it back into the purposefully messy hairdo he liked. He couldn’t really do anything about his hard-on; it would go away on its own. But at least he was wearing pants that hid it adequately enough.

“Very funny. Come in,” Link called and the door opened. Stevie squinted at them, her eyes zeroing onto Rhett’s crumbled collar and the pink on both of their cheeks. She leaned against the doorframe.

“You’re supposed to be on set,” she said after she was done with her judgmental stare.

“Yeah. We had some last minute emails. We were on our way right now,” Link assured.

“Mm-hm, let’s go,” Stevie said, clearly not convinced by Link’s insistence. She turned and walked away expecting them to follow her.

Link glanced at Rhett and smirked.

“Come on, babe. Let’s go make some magic.”

Rhett got up and sighed.

“This is a ridiculous episode and you know it,” he said as he caught up with Link. Link shrugged.

“Are you saying we’re usually not ridiculous?”

Rhett knew he had a point.

\---

They’d filmed the intro and changed into costumes. The episode was about magic tricks gone wrong and someone had suggested they would actually act them, rather than just talk about them. The idea was immediately approved. It was silly and fun and required Link to dress as a woman – the magician’s assistant – and who didn’t love that?

Rhett certainly did. He had already put on his tuxedo and the ridiculous top hat and was on set going through the bit with the crew when Link sailed back into the room. The room fell silent as Rhett’s mouth fell open. 

Link looked gorgeous. He was wearing high heels and a skintight red dress with long tassels all over that shifted slightly when he moved. He had on a dramatic stage make-up with fake eyelashes and bright red lipstick. Rhett’s stomach churned and his dick twitched in his pants.

Link sauntered over to him and curtsied with a knowing smirk. He knew what him wearing dresses did to Rhett. If Rhett kept growing in his pants, the crew would soon know too. Rhett looked away from Link trying hard to think of anything and everything to dampen his erection. 

Link slapped his hands together. Rhett noticed that he’d even painted his fingernails red. Rhett took a deep breath and tried to concentrate. He just needed to get through filming. Then he could take Link home and…

“Let’s do this!” Link said enthusiastically and spurred the crew into movement.

Rhett took his spot and Link stepped next to him. Link’s arm wrapped around Rhett waist and squeezed them together.

“You okay there, babe?” Link asked quietly. Rhett could hear the smirk in his voice.

“I’ll be fine. You on the other hand… Let’s just say you won’t be walking straight tomorrow.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. Nothing straight about me right now either,” Link murmured with a low chuckle.

“Dork,” Rhett muttered smiling from ear to ear. Link’s lips landed on Rhett’s cheek.

“Oh, you love it,” he said as Stevie snapped from her chair.

“Hey! No kissing on set. Now he has a stain on his cheek.”

“That was just for effect,” Link said sweetly. “The fans will love it.”

Stevie squinted at him but said nothing more. Link was right. The fans would love it. The majority of their audience had accepted their growing love with open arms and the few dissenting voices had been overwhelmed by the support that the fans had shown Rhett and Link after the episode that had been simply titled “We’re In Love”. 

It still made Rhett feel warm and giddy. The outpouring of love from Mythical Beasts and the community as a whole had been more than he could’ve ever hoped for. He’d been a complete idiot to think that going public with Link could ever be a bad idea. The year had been amazing and seemed to be only getting better – at least that’s how Rhett felt when he looked at Link swaying his hips in the red dress.

The filming dragged on. There were multiple setups and every time they had to stop to wait for the crew to do their thing, Link kept teasing Rhett by walking suggestively around the set, even bending over the table to talk with Stevie. Rhett had been already getting sweaty in his tux under the warm set lights but now his insides burned with want as well.

He sighed with relief when they got to the last bit. Link would go into a big magical box and “disappear” but the disappearance would be clearly visible to the audience because the box had been placed on the stage the wrong way. Rhett and Link kept playing these failed tricks to the cameras but Rhett wondered if there would be enough substance for the episode. It just felt dumber to him than usual.

“And now, I shall make my lovely assistant disappear!” Rhett announced, yelled a nonsensical magic word and flourished his magic wand. _Goodness gracious. A magic wand, too? This is ridiculous._ He waited. Link was supposed to tumble out of the box but nothing was happening. Rhett smiled awkwardly to the camera.

“Um… Something’s wrong. Like more wrong than it was supposed to be. He-he,” he said with an awkward chuckle. “Is it stuck?” he asked Link through the door.

“Open it,” Stevie said from behind the camera. Rhett frowned at her. All of this seemed way too odd to him.

“Okay,” he mumbled and drew the door open. The wand dropped from his hand and he drew in a sharp breath. His heart leapt to a quick throb.

“Wha– ?” he stammered and took a shaky step forwards.

Link was inside the box. He was on one knee, looking up at Rhett with misty eyes, holding a ring box.

“Link?” Rhett asked voice hoarse from the emotions that swelled in him. The box popped open and revealed two rings, side by side on soft velvet.

“Rhett, you bring magic into my life every day. Would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?” Link barely got the words out when Rhett was already on his knees pulling Link into a crushing hug. Rhett’s face was nuzzled against Link’s neck and he was sobbing violently. Link’s hands found Rhett’s face and he pulled it up. Rhett could see that he was swallowing tears as well.

“Is that a yes?” Link whispered voice thick with emotion.

“Yes,” Rhett almost wailed and dove for his lips. It was the second time they had ever kissed on camera and it was possibly even more heated than the first had been. Rhett could faintly hear cheers, whistles and clapping around him.

When they finally managed to drag themselves away, Link picked up the fallen ring box from the floor and, with shaky hands, they slipped the rings into each other’s fingers. Rhett kissed Link’s ringed finger and sniffed.

“Did I get you?” Link whispered with a soft smile. Rhett smiled back at him. His heart was bursting from his chest.

“You got me. You got me for the rest of your life.”


End file.
